Like the Sun
by UmbraLunae
Summary: After the death of her mother, a young English girl is invited to go and live with her God Mother, Tiffany Call and her son Embry. Tiffany and Embry try to make it as easy for Sully as they can; and introduce her to the tribe and pack. Just how well will she fit in? And what will happen when a certain hot headed wolf imprints on her?
1. New Home

**Hey guys, here's a new story for you all. It's a Twilight story, as you may have guessed. This is a Paul/OC story.**

**Summary: After the death of her mother, a young English girl is invited to go and live with her God Mother, Tiffany Call and her son Embry. Tiffany and Embry try to make it as easy for Sully as they can; and introduce her to the tribe and pack. Just how well will she fit in? And what will happen when a certain hot headed wolf imprints on her?**

**Yea, I know the whole imprinting thing isn't exactly original but...hey ho!**

* * *

><p>"Mom? Will you calm down? Everything is perfect!"<p>

Embry said to his mother, Tiffany, who had frantically been tidying up their house; making sure everything was perfect for their new arrival. Tiffany was very nervous, although she saw Sully a lot through keeping in contact and sometimes the teen and her mother would come and stay, this was different. This was permanent. Tiffany was in no way regretting her decision of allowing Sully to come and live with them but she was allowed to be nervous. She was both thrilled and terrified at the through of having a girl. Even when Madeleine had been alive, Tiffany had always treated Sully like she was her own little girl. When Tiffany had heard of Madeleine's death, she had immeadiantly requested that Sully come live with her; and when it had been sorted, she and Embry had went to prepare Sully's room.

"Mom, why don't you go and see Sue? Clear your head a bit, before Sully arrives?"

"No, I can't. I still need to get the dresser and wardrobe built..."

"Mom, I'll do that. Go see Sue, have a cup of coffee, have a chat. I'll sort it."

For a moment, it looked like she was going to say no, but Tiffany nodded. "Yea, I'll do just that. Get some air and a chat."

Embry smiled as his mom walked over, kissing him on the cheek as she left. Embry went into the room which had once been a guest bedroom; he looked round it and smiled, well not any more. Now it belonged to Sully. Embry and Sully had always gotten on, and he was just as excited to have her coming over. Embry made sure to build the dresser exactly where his mother had shown him. When they had first heard that it was possible for her to come and live with them, Embry remembered watching his mom sketch out a birds eye view of that room, and in it she decided where the furniture would go. She had planned out Sully's room, just where the furniture went of course. Embry had also wanted his mother to go out so he could paint the room. He had already put down a chocolate brown carpet, and a few days a go he had bought some paint. Tiffany had made it difficult for Embry to do anything to the room and now that she was gone; he took the chance to decorate the room for his new sister, Embry and Sully had always been that close. He had even took his phone out and told some of the pack what he was doing, and each took it upon themselves to keep Tiffany busy so Embry would have enough time to finish the room.

* * *

><p>"Em? Embry?"<p>

"Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"By the front door, Embry what are you doing?" Tiffany laughed as her son came up to her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"I've got a surprise for you." He simply said and lead his mother down the hall, he made her turn and uncovered her eyes, They were outside of Sully's room, facing the door.

Tiffany resisted the urge to look back at her son, and with a little encouragement, not that she needed any because she knew he had been up to something, she took hold of the handle and opened the door. Tiffany stepped inside and gasped. It was almost as if it was a whole different room. The walls had been painted a soft yet warm orange and the furniture was placed a little differently then she had planned. There were chocolate brown curtains to match the carpet, there wasn't matching bed linen but she could tell that Embry had picked out the best they had and made her bed. Draped across the end of it she saw the Patchwork quilt that Emily had been working on and smiled, around the walls were fairy lights and on her bed side table, Tiffany saw a photo frame; a picture of her and Madeleine holding their two children and smiling were in it. On the dresser, Embry had added little an army of little trinkets. Both Embry and Tiffany smiled at those, it was an entire set of about seven wooden wolves. Sully had bought them a few years ago but was unable to take them home and had asked Embry to watch over them until she came back. Sully loved the markets and little shops, and a few of her beaded necklaces hung over the mirror.

"It's beautiful Embry."

"It's not perfect and a few things need to be added but.."

"She'll love it." Tiffany said and she turned and hugged her son. Her chat with Sue Clearwater had done her wonders. At first Tiffany had believed that she needed to grieve first and get it out of the way before Sully arrived but Sue had explained that Sully might feel better if she knew that she wasn't the only one suffering, she needed to see someone else go through the same thing, then she knew that someone understood what she was going through. Sue had told Tiffany not to try and be her mother, be a mother figure and most importantly her friend. "I've invited a few people over, so when I go to get her, you are staying here and setting up the food and such. I want her to see she's being welcomed here."

"Who's coming?"

"The pack, Billy and Sue and Emily are coming. Paul's mother Sara is coming over as well, And Chief Swan and Bella, is that okay?"

"It'll e perfect, if anything at least she knows me and Quil and Jake."

"And Bella. Remember she met her a few years ago."

Embry nodded, he knew that Sully had gotten on with Bella, but since then things had happened. He wasn't sure if Sully would remember the Cullen family or not, and hoped it was a not. The last time that Sully had visited with her mother, he remembered that Sully had pulled him to one side and asked him about the gigantic wolves she saw running about. Of course, at the time Embry didn't tell his mother or Madeleine or Sully about his secret, since then he had told his mother. Things had died down and as far as they could tell there was no danger so Embry had asked permission from Sam to tell his mother.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening, Embry sat in the house with Sam and Emily. His mother had just went to pick Sully up; Sam and Emily had arrived not long after the door closed. Emily was busying herself, getting the food she had brought ready, whilst they waited for everyone else to show. Sam had stayed close to her, catching the glances she sent towards Embry. With his own glance, it did not take much for Sam to realise why Emily looked so worried. Embry sat fidgeting, Sam had never seen him look so worried.<p>

"Hello? It's just us!" The front door opened and Sue came in first, followed by her children Leah and Seth, as well as Charlie Swan and Bella.

Embry nodded and got up to allow them to sit down and wandered down the hall, at first intent of heading straight to his room, however he was suddenly side tracked by the open door of Sully's room. He entered and looked around the room , he had did a good job but would it be enough? It was her favourite colour and he'd added some of her things that she had left, things that he had kept in a box under his bed. But now that people were arriving and his mom had left to pick her up, Embry started to get nervous. Of course he wanted her here, she was one of his best friends but now Embry was taking on the role of being her brother as well, he just wasn't sure how...

"Embry?"

Embry turned and realised he was no longer alone in Sully's room. Emily had joined him, he had caught her looks and thought she would send Sam to talk with him. In a way, he was glad it was Emily; he could tell her what he thought and not worry about her taking the mick out of him for being soft.

"Hey Emily, don't mind me. I'm just.."

"It's okay, you know? No one expects you to be so strong. Tiff said that the two of you were close to Sully and her mom."

"We were, Mom is Sully's Godmother. I've known Sully for so long. Don't tell Jake or Quil, but sometimes I felt a bit closer to Sully then I did either or them. There's just something about her coming and living here..."

"Because it's permanent now?"

"Kind of. Because I've got to be her brother now."

"Be her friend Embry." Emily said in a soft voice, "That's what she needs right now, she needs her friends around her. She has just lost her mom, you can be the brother when she starts dating but now just be her shoulder to cry on."

"Yea. Thanks Emily."

* * *

><p>"TIFFANY!"<p>

Tiffany quickly turned round and saw her favourite young blonde running towards her. Tiffany laughed as she watched Sully drop hers bags and suitcases and run at her. Tiffany caught her and Sully tackled her into a hug, she pulled the teen close as Sully let out a small sob. The two pulled away and Tiffany couldn't help but smile as she looked upon the teary teen who was beaming at her.

"Happy tears." Sully said, laughing.

Tiffany laughed and lead Sully back over to where she had dropped all of her luggage. The two began to pick up the luggage and make their way back to Tiffany's car, they packed all the luggage into the car and made the drive back to La Push. Tiffany couldn't help but keep glancing at Sully, for a young girl that had just lost her mother...Sully was...well she wasn't acting the way Tiffany thought she would be. Sully was happy, for lack of a better word. It was almost as if she wasn't bothered by her mothers death, but Tiffany knew that was not the case.

"You okay? how are you handling things?"

"I'm fine Tiff, I just...I'm handling things in my own way."

Tiffany nodded, suddenly everything Sue had told her seemed so much harder. Tiffany was expecting Sully to be a crying mess, and that was going to make it easier for her to grieve; but Tiffany wasn't expecting this. "We've got your room all ready. I'll think you'll really like it."

"I'm sure I will. What's happening with school? I mean in England, I've finished but here..."

"Well, we'll sort that out later."

Tiffany felt slightly better as she saw Sully smile again as they entered La Push. With only minutes of their ride home left, they were silent. And Tiffany had to fight her smile as she parked, all the lights were off and she opened the car door for Sully before leading her up to the house and opening the door,

"SURPRISE!"

Tiffany looked back, smiling, at Sully who stared at the people in front of her, her eye's looking over every person before they landed on Embry. She ran over and Embry met her half way; capturing her in a large hug.

* * *

><p><strong> So there's chapter one. I hope you all like it!<strong>

**Reviews!**


	2. The Pack

**Hey guys! Lets answer the reviews!**

**Fari30 (also the messages!) - Firstly, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Shall I take 'Sully sounds like a mommy kind of name' as a compliment for the character? Yes, Embry is going to be put into brother mode painfully soon, and I don't think he'll like that it's Paul of all people! And don't worry there is no love triangle intended for this story.**

**Jake, Quil and Embry = 16.  
>Bella (vampire, able to be around humans and the wolves) = 18<br>Jared, Paul and Leah = 19/20  
>Sam and Emily = 21<br>Sully = 17  
>Seth = 15<strong>

**In regards to the wolves, I'm not sure how old they are during the films/books and this is set not long after the end of Breaking Dawn; I might be pretty far off with these ages but it's just a loose idea of old they are.**

**Italics are the wolves talking to each other.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap :<em>**

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Tiffany looked back, smiling, at Sully who stared at the people in front of her, her eye's looking over every person before landing on Embry. She ran over and Embry met her halfway, capturing her in a large hug._

* * *

><p>Sully hugged Embry tightly, and all too soon they pulled away but she looked up into Embry's smiling face and she knew it was ok. Embry would b=make it okay, it was unfair of her to put this onto the younger teen, but they were such good friends. Sully really just needed her friend, she needed someone cheerful around her, so she could keep this happy persona up, because she was not ready to admit that this was really, to accept that this was her life now. Things were going to be okay, they were okay and they were going to continue to do so.<p>

"Glad you could make it Blondie." Embry joked, ruffling Sully's hair.

Sully rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea. Har, har let's make fun of the.."

"White kid?"

"Embry!" Tiffany scolded, not catching onto the joking.

Embry grinned as as Quil and Jake came over and the blonde's smile grew larger as she hugged her friends. Jake, Quil and Embry were all a year younger then Sully but the four of them were great friends. Embry couldn't be happier that Sully, his friend and sister, got on well with his two best friends. He vaguely heard Sam on the phone behind him but paid no attention to him, as people started stepping forward to introduce themselves to Sully, even if they had already met. Embry had an inkling that perhaps his mother had asked them all to do this so Sully would feel at home, and despite her smile he knew she hated being in the spot light. Embry and Quil sat back down, helping themselves to some food as Sully made her way through the people.

"It's good to see you again, Sully!"

"You're ...Jake's dad?"

"That's right, Billy Black."

"Nice to see you again."

"Yes, I hope you'll be happy here. If anything, you have the three boys watching your back!"

Sully laughed softly with Billy, "Yea, I promise I won't be such a bad influence on them!"

* * *

><p>The night had been going well and Sully seemed to settle in easily, much to Tiffany's relief and she sat with Sue explaining what happened at the airport, her eyes glancing towards Sully. Sully had felt Tiffany's eyes on her most of the night, and while she knew that Tiffany was just making sure she was alright, it was rather unnerving to be under constant watch.<p>

"Don't worry, she just didn't expect you to be so...normal after what's happened." Emily spoke.

"You're a mind reader." Sully laughed, "It hasn't sunk in yet. I know it will soon, and it probably would sooner if I said the words but I can't."

"I understand, it's a hard thing to go through but everyone here just wants you to know that there will always be someone there for you."

"I know." Sully smiled at Emily, as Bella and Charlie came over. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Sully, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll come over some over time?"

"Yea, it'd be great to catch up."

Sully said her good byes to Bella and Charlie, she had meant to spend more time with the two but she had been very drawn to Emily. When everyone else had offered their apologies about her mother, Emily had asked Sully about herself and had yet to offer her apologies. For that Sully was glad, she had rarely spoke of her mother to Emily, and in all truthfulness, Emily reminded Sully of her mother. Sully had turned back to Emily, who was telling the teen about her day as Charlie and Bella we leaving, an offended look on Chief Swan's face as someone shoved their way past him. Emily glanced to Sam as he made his way over to the late comers, and she knew that it would be best to get these introductions out of the way; so Emily gently took Sully by the hand and led her over to Sam. Emily lightly cleared her throat as she was close to Sam, who was scolding the newcomers.

"Sully," Sam said in his deep voice, "I don't believe you've met these two."

"No, don't think so."

Sully looked at the two, only one was facing her, Sam and Emily, the other was glaring daggers at Jake who was by the food.

"I'm Jared, nice to meet you."

"Sully."

"What kind of name is Sully?"

"It..er.."

"Jared!" Sam scolded him again, "Don't be so rude."

"Yes boss." Jared said, rolling his eyes, "Look, sorry we're late. I was with Kim and..."

"And it took them so long to say good bye." Said the other boy.

"Not that long! I was just giving her a kiss!"

"Kiss?! Is that what you called it? Looked like you were trying to suck each others faces off." The boy joked, ducking as Jared swung a punch at him.

"Alright, enough of that." Sam said, becoming slightly annoyed as they paid no attention to him.

"Boys," Emily said in a firm voice. Jared smiled at the couple and went to Quil and Jake as the other boy stepped forward,

"Hi," He turned to look at Sully. "I..."

"I...what?" Sully asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Er..."

"You're making me self conscious."

"Sorry, I..I'm Paul." He said eventually, holding his hand out for her to shake. Paul bit back a smile as he felt her smaller take his.

"Your hand is warm."

"Sorry."

"No, it's rather welcoming. It's kinda cold here in La Push." Sully said, letting go of his hand. "A few of you seem to be very warm, I might have to keep one of you close. I don't do well in the cold weather."

Paul nodded and as Emily and Sully turned away he took his chance to flee to the bathroom, locking himself in. He strode over to Jake, leaving Sam and Emily with Sully; he just had to get away from that girl, what had she done to him? Paul, tried as he might not to look back at her, but now she was...dammit. Paul both couldn't wait for the party to end and never wanted it to end, he wanted to watch her, take care of her but no, he was going to fight this.

* * *

><p>Sully was tired as the last of the guests were leaving; Sam and Emily had left a few hours earlier as Emily had an early start, which had left Sully to talk to a few others of Embry's friends. She felt terrible, she should be thanking people for coming and welcoming her to their lovely community, instead she was curled up on the sofa with her eye lids dropping. The party had been lovely but the day had been entirely too long and within seconds she was fast asleep. Embry and Jake sat around the island in the kitchen chatting with Tiffany, Billy and Sara. The three adults had all taken notice of Paul, who had lingered close to Sully since he stuttered his name to her. All three knew how unusual it was for Paul to get tongue tied and Billy was sure what had Paul, and had had a word with Jake who agreed he would let Sam deal with Paul.<p>

Paul had noticed that every now and then, he would receive a look from someone at the island but paid no attention to them, keeping his eyes on the sleeping blonde on the sofa so close to him. Paul didn't push the boundaries, he wanted to fight this so bad, but it made him feel so much better being this close to her. Tiffany, although good friends with Sara, tried to hide her discomfort at the thought of Paul's fascination with Sully. Not long after Sully had fallen asleep, did Embry stand; keeping an eye on Paul as he came closer to Sully, and gently picked her up bridal style and took her to room, very aware that Paul had followed to her doorway, to be called back by his mother who announced they were leaving. It wasn't late, only half eleven, and Embry looked to Jake as he came back out. It would be an interesting patrol later.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

A trash can went flying as it was kicked across the yard.

"Calm down!"

"Her?! Why her! I don't even know this chick!"

Paul stormed through his house and out of the back door already walking towards the woods behind his house. Sara was hot on his heels, trying desperately to calm her son down.

"Fucking shit!"

Paul screamed again as he kicked a watering can over.

"Paul."

Paul turned to see Sam standing with his mom. He glared at his alpha, kicking his trainers off at Sam before turning and taking off into the woods, phasing quickly as his shorts and top ripped from his body. As he ran deeper into the woods he faintly heard Sam apologise to his mom and told Sara it would be alright. Paul ran faster and faster, growling at any who came close to him, determined to keep his brothers out of his thoughts. They all felt Sam phase and slowed to allow Sam to catch up, all but Paul. He wasn't about to get lectured from that prick. Paul ran as fast as he could but he could feel his alpha catch up with him. Sam snapped at Paul's hind legs as Paul continued to run before tackling his third in command. Paul acted on instinct and turned to bite Sam, he wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone and just as Paul growled at Sam, his alpha snarled. Paul knew he couldn't push his luck any more and stayed down as Sam circled round him.

_Paul, it's fine._

_It's not fine! I don't even know this chick! Why her?! Why does it have to be this pale face?!_

_Hey! _Embry shouted at his brother, _Don't call her that! Her name is Sully!_

_You don't need to tell Paul that, _Jake joked snidely, _I bet he hung on her every word._

_Shut it Black! _Paul snarled. _This is nothing to do with you._

_But he does understand Paul._

_I don't wanna imprint!_

_You think any of us did? _Jared said. _None of us chose to imprint Paul, it just happened! _

_Bite me Cameron! I know how it works._

_No, you know how your dick works, that's not going to help you here Paul!_

_I mean it, go fuck yourself Cameron!_

_Now, now. Paul, remember to get you temper in check, we wouldn't want an accident now would we? _Jared stopped, realising what he had said as soon as he did, he turned to Sam quickly, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._

_Just go and patrol Jared. Jake could you leave us?_

_Sure. I gotta go see Nessie._

_Embry, stay here._

_Why's that little cock sucker got to stay?_

_Because Embry, is the one living with Sully, he's your closest bet for Sully._

_I'm the one she's going to go crying to when you break her heart._

_I'm not going to!_

_Never know with you._

_I won't!_

_You better not! She's just lost her mom Paul, all I'm asking is that you don't go in, all guns blazing!_

With that, Embry turned on tail and ran towards his house where his mom and Sully were, he was aware of Sam and Paul catching up to him. Everything was quiet and as it should be. Embry phased back into his human form, pulled his clothes on and walked back into the house. Sam took Paul towards the beach, phasing back himself before finding some shorts for Paul and waiting for him to phase as well.

"I thought we could have a quieter talk, without your brothers."

"Whatever Sam."

"You understood why I had Embry there?"

"I guess.."

"Paul, she's just lost her mom. she was telling Emily before about how when she was growing up that her and Embry used to e very close, and they still are. Embry is aware that he;s not just playing the role of friend any more but also brother. He's just worried for her, that's all."

"What do I do?"

"You be whatever she needs right now, if she needs a friend, be her friend. She needs a lover, be her lover. If she needs a punching bag, then be her punching bag! Your whole being here is-"

"Now for her. Yea, i know. I'm hers, whether she's mine or not, I'm hers and I can't do a damn thing about it."

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry it was so short, but trying to update all my stories!<strong>

**Tell me what you all think! No flames please!**


	3. Remembering Madeliene

**Hope you're all enjoying this series!**

**Fari30**** - Thank you for your review! And don't worry, I'm not a fan on imprint = instant love stories either, so Paul is going to have to fight to by Sully's side. And he's going to have to watch his step with Embry, and it seems it's not just Embry he has on his back at the moment either.**

**SugarishFreak - Yea, he definitely didn't think he was going to imprint and he's definitely not happy about it! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I will keep on posting, I just don't know about time periods between the chapters. And don't worry, they won't be falling for each other straight away. Despite this being an imprint story, I don't care for stories in which they imprint and are together like that *clicks fingers* It was even shown in the Twilight series that it isn't instant love. Apparently both the imprinter and imprintee feel the pull, and Emily rejected it at first. **

**Sarahmichellegellerfan1 - Thank you for the very short review! Glad you like it. Yes, Sully. Is something wrong with her name; and yes it is short for something.**

**Thank you to every one who has followed or Favorited the story!**

**So when I started writing this on the 26th I was watching a film called Mine Games, and you know when you're watching something and reconize someone? That happened, it wasn't until I watched a little more of it that I realise it was Alex Meraz! Lucky me, I was writing a fanfiction about the lovely boy, and there he was! If you like thriller films, I recommend you look it up!**

**Also I suggest you check out Good things start small (Embry/OC) by Fari30 and Pepperoni Love (Paul/OC) by SugarishFreak. Two very good stories by two of my reviewers, which I will be leaving a review of my own on both stories, as well as Fave and following!**

* * *

><p>Sully woke up late the next morning, and for minutes she just lay in bed staring at the orange wall. Sully had forgotten where she was to start with, and then everything had crashed down onto her. Her mother had died and now she was living with her Godmother Tiffany Call and her son Embry Call, they were in La Push in the Rez. Sully was in the guest room, well it was her room now. Embry had decorated it for her but it was the room she and her Mother would share when they visited. Sully wanted to get up, she really did but she just couldn't find the strength, she curled up in a all on her side.<p>

_"Sully, it'll be okay. You don't have to worry."_

_"It's not going to be okay. You're dying!"_

_"I know, my sweet. But I'll always be here for you."_

_"Don't start any of that 'I will always be in your heart' shit." Sully said, Madeleine laughed at her girl, "Next you'll be a star, with the great kings of the past, looking down on us!"_

_"Quoting the Lion king, now are we?"_

_"It's a good film!"_

_Madeleine laughed. They knew she didn't have long left and it seemed her last weeks would be in the hospital. Madeleine, despite wanting to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, hated Sully being in the hospital. Sully sat on the edge of the bed, holding her mothers hand. At the start, Sully would lie with her mothers head in her lap and she would stroke Madeleine's hair, now she couldn't do that. Madeleine had lost her hair with the chemo, which had upset Sully at first; Sully could remember times when she was younger. Whole afternoons spent braiding her mothers hair, and now that was all gone. Now it was Madeleine's turn, now she would sit behind Sully and play with her hair. _

_"Mum?"_

_"Yea, baby?"_

_"I..I love you."_

_Madeleine watched her daughter closely, it wasn't unlike Sully to say that. Sully could be a very affectionate person, especially to Madeleine. Growing up with her mother and no father, had made Sully extremely close to her mother. It was the crack in her girls voice, hearing her little girl break in front of her. Sure, sully had been upset about of of this, but she had expressed it all in different ways, rarely crying...at least in front of her mother. Madeleine watched as her little girl dipped her head and broke down in front of her. Madeleine was up like a shot and took Sully in her arms, cradling her like she had when Sully had been a little girl._

_"I love you Sully. Don't you ever forget that, ever." Madeleine said in the strongest voice she could. "Sully, you listen to me, there will always be someone there for you. I might not be.."_

_"Don't."_

_"Sully."_

_"Don't. Not now, please."_

_Madeleine stopped talking, there was no point in trying to continue the conversation. She knew Sully wouldn't listen. Madeleine fell back onto the bed, taking Sully with her; and the two lay there as Sully sobbed her heart out. It had occurred to her, just really hit her hard that this could be one of her last moments with her mother and everything, everything that had happened just built up and all spilt out._

_"I don't know what I'll do without you."_

_"I do."_

_Sniffing, Sully looked up at her mother._

_"You'll be sad, but just for a little bit. Then you'll get on with your life, you'll live it. You'll grow up to be a fantastic woman. What do we say?"_

_"Live. Laugh. Love."_

_"That's right baby."_

_Madeleine continued to hold onto Sully, cuddling her. It wasn't long before Madeleine heard the even breathes of Sully, she had fallen asleep. Madeleine stroked Sully's hair, as Sully would with her at the start of her treatment. This was going to be one of the last times she would ever get to hold Sully like this and she wanted to savour every moment._

_"You'll be fine baby. Live. Laugh. Love."_

* * *

><p>Embry hung up the phone and walked back inside Sam's house. Sam, Quil and Seth sat round the table and looked up as he walked back in; from hearing him answer, all they knew was that it was his mom on the phone, after that Embry had walked outside to talk. They could all guess what was said on the phone, they couldn't turn off their wolf senses, just chose not to listen and Sam had turned to Seth asking how his mother was. Yes, he had just seen her last night, but he wanted to give Embry privacy. Sam smiled at Embry as he sat down, waiting for him to speak. When Paul had left last night, he had phased back and told the rest of the guys not to push things, unless Embry started the conversation about his present situation first.<p>

"That was mom. She was just letting me know that Sully has just woke up."

"Jeez, and I thought we could sleep in." Seth joked.

"Yea, she asked if it was alright if she dropped Sully off here," Embry looked at Sam, "I said it was okay..."

"Of course it's fine Embry. As long as she doesn't mind the noise, 'cause the rest of the pack will be here soon."

"I'm sure she won't, mom said Sully was in the shower, so they'll be here in about half an hour." Embry looked at Quil and let out an airy laugh, "Get your mind out the gutter."

Quil laughed, "I don't know what you mean!"

"Please, mention and the word shower and you're all over it!"

"That's how it may have been, but I have Claire."

"Claire's not of age yet. You need something to get off with."

"Now who's mind is in the gutter."

Seth laughed at the two and Sam stood to get them another can of soda each. He took his phone out and thought about sending a text to Paul to tell him Sully was coming here, but he had agreed to only get involved if absolutely necessary. Sam put the cans on the kitchen island for the guys to take when he noticed Embry spot his phone, Sam held it up for the other two to see and said,

"I was just gunna tell Emily she'll have another mouth to feed."

The guys grinned at him, well, Seth and Quil did. Embry was still a little suspicious. Sam had to push it back, he knew that Embry thought he was going to text Paul, so instead of texting Emily, he made a small phone call to her. He watched Quil nudge Embry and the two ran outside, grabbing the football on the porch, and ran to the beach, with Seth following. It was good to see Embry blow some steam, he'd been a bit uptight since finding out about Sully's mother and Sully coming to live with them. Sam knew, he was thrilled and excited at the thought and now that she was here, Embry knew it was going to be okay. As long as Paul both kept his distance and temper. Sam grabbed his can of soda and walked out onto the porch sitting down on the steps.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hi, Sam. You don't mind Sully being here, do you?"

"The more the merrier."

Tiffany kissed Sully on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

The blonde teen walked over to Sam and sat on the porch steps with him as Tiffany drove away. Sully glanced at Sam, it was pretty breezy today and not particularly warm and the guy had no top on! Sully watched him, he was a very calm guy and it was easy to catch onto his vibe. Sully let out a breathy laugh, her mum used to talk like that. That people let off certain vibes, Sam looked at her.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd feel quite so at ease."

"Sorry we're so scary." Sam laughed, "How are things?"

"Fine. I'm not much of a talker."

"You were with Emily."

"She reminds me a lot of my mum."

"I think she'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Really?"

"Yea, she know how much she think of your mum. She'll be over the moon to hear that." Sam smiled, it was true. Emily had loved speaking with Sully, and she was glad to her some more female company. "And Emily wants a child, to say she's like your mum...will back her case."

"You don't want a kid?"

"Not yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"I'm sure you'd be a great dad."

"I wouldn't know what they're like, mine wasn't great."

"Least you had one."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sully said, and let the conversation lie. "That was pretty personal. Sorry. So, Tiff said there'd be the guys here from last night."

"Yea, they're on their way over, you don't mind the company."

"Nah, it's cool by me. they all seem..-"

"SAM!"

Sam and Sully looked over to the road where Jared, Paul and Jake were. The three of them raced up the road coming to a stop at the porch. Jake and Jared ran straight into the house after saying hello to Sully and Sam. Paul hesitated after saying hello, he wanted to stay because of the imprint but he wanted to go. He was not about to allow the imprint to rule his life. He stood by the door, half in and half out, looking into the house. He watched Jake and Jared fight over the T.V remote, but his attention was on Sully. Sam stood, Emily would be home soon and he wanted Quil, Embry and Seth to clean their mess up before she got in. He looked down at Sully and told her he was just going to get the boys at the beach, Sully stood and asked if it was okay that she went instead of him. Sam was unsure whether to let her go, but it wasn't like she could really go far. He didn't think Sully would just take off, and there wasn't anywhere else to go but the beach which was only five minutes away so Sam let her. He told her just about where they would be and walked into the house, and he felt Paul leave him, Jared and Jake.

Paul followed Sully down to the beach and watched as she stopped when she stepped on the sand. She looked up and down the beach for them. Paul walked up next to her and pointed to her right, saying that there was a cave down there that they sometimes went to, and the two made their way down. Halfway down, they met Seth, Quil and Embry.

"Hey! Sam want's you three back to tidy your mess up!" Paul shouted.

Quil laughed as he pushed Seth over and running from the younger boy before taking off towards the house with Seth chasing him. Embry looked at Sully, who had walked to the waters edge and looked out at the sea. Embry glared at Paul, Why did it have to be Paul? Of all his brothers, it had to be Paul to imprint on her. Embry told Sully he would meet her at the house, knowing that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and walked into Paul as he passed. "Take care of her." Embry mumbled at Paul. Embry knew that Paul wouldn't leave her here by herself and as much he didn't want to leave her with Paul, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Emily either. Paul and Sully stood in silence for over twenty minutes before Sully looked over her shoulder at him. Yes, she had felt his presence behind her but she was still very surprised that he had stayed with her all this time. He hadn't said a word either, which she was kind of grateful for because everyone else would have asked how she was, which she was getting sick of now; but something she had picked up about Paul was that he seemed very sure of himself and at times, he appeared to be very smug. Something Sully hated, she hated to be the one to make assumptions but smug people, particularly boys, were arrogant.

"Why are you here?"

"Emily's cooking."

There it was, the arrogance.

"No, I mean here, at the beach. You didn't have to come with me. It isn't a complicated walk."

"Who said I'm here for you?" Paul said rather forcefully before walking up to her with that same smug smirk plastered on his face as he spoke to her again in a softer, almost teasing voice. "I'm just here for the view."

"You don't strike me as the type of guy to take in the scenery."

"Nah, just if you're the subject."

Sully rolled her eyes, she had met guys like Paul before. The only difference was that she knew she would be seeing Paul at lot more then those other guys she'd known. As she looked out at the almost grey sea she could feel Paul's eyes on her, as he had taken the opportunity to look her over. Sure, he thought she was pretty but he also thought that he thought that just because of the imprint, if he was destined to be with this girl in whatever way, he might as well see if she was a sight for sore eyes. She was slightly tanned, not very tanned but there was a pale glow to her. She had blonde hair which reached just below her shoulder blades, she had no fringe just two bangs at either side of her face. One of them was dyed a rosy pink colour, her hair was wavy. Paul, from the first time he had seen her, had been taken back from her eyes. It had been then, when he had looked into her green eyes that he had imprinted. Paul scoffed at himself, god he sounded like something from one of those corny romance novels that his mom reads. She wore black jeans and orange converse, a white t-shirt and a purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was definitely not his usual type of girl, quite the opposite; in fact had he been in school the same time as her, he probably would have taken the mick out of her. He found it funny, that she was really the type of person that Jared used to hang out with at school and he had seen enough to know that the two didn't get on, not to say that he got on with her. She seemed ready to hate him, and whilst he was fighting the imprint, he was also ready to take on the challenge of getting Sully to like him. Even if they didn't end up like Emily and Sam or Jared and Kim, it would be nice for his imprint to at least like him instead of hating his guts.

"You didn't strike me as a pink type of girl."

Sully walked past him, her bare arm brushing up against his. "I'm not."

"So what's with this?" Paul asked, taking hold of the pink bang before letting it slide out of his fingers.

"It's..er..." Sully was unsure. She had at first wanted to hit him for touching her, yes, she could be affectionate, but that was only when she showed a fondness for the person.

"Personal?"

"Kinda. My mum died."

Paul already knew this, but the imprinting wolf was telling his smart arse to be quiet. She was opening up to him and he had better keep his mouth shut, the snarky teen that was fighting the imprint was dying to make some sarcastic comment at that, he already knew this else she wouldn't be here now. But the Imprinting wolf was stronger right now, and he wanted her to continue.

"She had cancer, we have pink ribbon badge things to support people with cancer. I didn't want a pink badge or ribbon so..."

"You dyed your hair. And after...she..."

"I just kept dying it. It reminds me of her."

Sully smiled thinking of her mum, it was just a small smile which barely graced her lips; but Paul saw it, and when he did, the small part of him which accepted the imprint smiled. The larger bit which was trying to fight the imprint, also softened at her smile and he looked at her, he was happy that he had brought some form of inner peace to her. The two walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence, and he, the teen not the wolf, felt immense jealousy as he watched her walk even a larger smile into the house and hugged Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth. He even felt a little jealous when she and Emily embraced, it was then that the jealous teen growled and the imprinted wolf laughed,

_So much for that fight, kid._

* * *

><p><strong> There you are, chapter three! I hope you all liked it. I got this up a lot quicker then I thought, but I wrote this relatively quickly. It didn't quite turn out how I thought it would but I still like it.<strong>

**I'm sorry if some of the characters have OOCness, and don't worry, although Paul is falling her a bit, I think he will still try to fight the imprint. I don't mean for it to be a kind of split personality thing, but I kind of imagine that the wolf side of him would accept the Imprint and it would be human side of him that would fight it. He knows that he will be something to her, but he doesn't want to be ruled by the force of the Imprint.**

**I'd love to know what you all think but no flames please!**

**UmbraLunae**


	4. Defiance

**Hey guys! So here's chapter four, hope you're all enjoying the series so far!**

**Fari30**** - You're very welcome! Although I personally don't look for Embry stories it was very good and I look forward to more chapters! And yes, haha, I think that's right! Yes, Our Paul is a bit jelly :P I think he's coming round to the fact that he can't fight the imprint and now he has to deal with the very stubborn Sully! I'm glad you liked her reason for dying her hair; I thought it would be something different and a bit unique.**

**SugarishFreak - You're very welcome for the review! Yea, Paul really isn't happy with whole Imprinting thing but he's starting to come to terms with it. I think now he just needs help with Sully, and he won't be getting that from Embry either, who also isn't happy with all this! I'm glad you like Sully, and her back story too! I'd say it's sad, but it's really her current situation which isn't too happy but hopefully it's our lovely wolves that can help her!**

**There is a bit of swearing in this chapter, just a heads up!**

* * *

><p>Sully walked back to Sam's in an easy silence with Paul. It was odd, less then an hour ago she thought he was an arrogant arse, and now...well..he was less arrogant. He had listened to her when she spoke about her mum and seemed interested; he had asked about her; who she was behind the grieving little girl who had just lost her mum. Sully kept glancing at Paul, who she saw smirk after her third glance. <em>Guess it wasn't such a sneaky glance after all.<em> She rolled her eyes at the large boy who seemed to enjoy the fact that she kept looking over at him. Scratch that, he IS arrogant. Screw Paul Lahote!

Sully took off running away from Paul as they came closer to the house. The front door opened as her foot came in contact with the porch and she ran past the boy at the door who she recognised as Jared from her party. the boy who had found her name funny. She knew that one of them would ask again, and she dreaded the day. Only Embry and his mum knew her name, she had strictly prohibited that no one else knew her name. She was Sully to any and every one! She ran to the island where Sam and Emily was, and Sam grinned at her handing her a bottle of water from the fridge which she took, thanking him.

"I'd offer you some soda, but the guys finished all those off."

"It's okay Sam."

Sully found it easy to speak to Sam and Emily, within the 'pack' which Sully guessed was the gangs name, they seemed to hold the most authority. Well Sam did, Sam seemed to be the leader as far as she could tell; as for Emily, Sully guessed that Emily was well respected not only because she was Sam's girlfriend but also because they all thought well of Emily. Who couldn't? Emily was a kind and gentle soul and always seemed to know what to say or when to leave things alone. She clearly had a spot for all the guys and thought of them as her family. Sully pushed herself up onto the island, sitting on the bench after Sam had refused to let her help he and Emily cook for them all; but he allowed her to seat by them and talk to them, it was something he did not just for Sully but also Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Note : I did other 2500 words for this and then when I hit save, Fanfiction ballsed up. I will try to remember what I put but this may end up shorter then it was. So I'm sorry if it does!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what do you do?"<p>

"Me?" Sam asked, "I own the garage in town, Em works at the Nursery."

"Nice, I'd be pretty much disastrous at either of those." Sully laughed, gaining a grin from Sam. "Before Mum died, I was filling in college applications."

"You're a bit young for that aren't you?"

"It's different in England Sam," Emily giggled. "They leave school when they're sixteen, right Sully?"

"Yea. So next step for me was college or work or something. Mum had asked me to go to college, so I was looking...I just had no clue what to do. Did you?"

"I always knew I wanted to work with children, they're lovely little souls."

"I was good with cars and needed something to do. I got an apprenticeship at the garage and now I own it." Sam grinned.

Sully jumped slightly as someone jumped on to the bench next to her.

"Hey, I' sorry about the whole name thing." Jared said, "But you can't deny it's a strange name!"

"Jared!" Emily scolded.

"It's alright." Sully laughed, "I guess you got me there, but I'm still not going to tell you my name!"

"I will find out." He grinned at her, Jared could almost feel a hole being burnt into his back from the probable glare he was getting off Paul. "I am sorry though, Kimmy told me off after."

"Kimmy?"

* * *

><p>"Cool it, Paul."<p>

Sam had walked away from Sully, Emily and Jared when the lad had sat on the counter. He had heard them outside, thinking their conversation had been totally private. They should know better by now. Sam had heard Jared teasing Paul about the imprint. And even now as Sam sat down with Paul, who was shaking slightly, he could tell that Paul was caught in between going over there and tearing Jared away from Sully and staying sat here on the couch; and that was not because he wanted things to look normal. Paul was still fighting the imprint, and Sam feared it could end in bad results.

"He's doing this on purpose Sam."

"I know he is, but you're going to have to sit here and let it happen."

"I can't.." Paul said through gritted teeth, "I don't know how much longer I'll stay here. I wanna pull the fucker away from her, she's _mine."_

Seth and Quil turned slightly, it was rare to see Paul so possessive over a person, he had practically growled that she was his. Sam and Quil shared a look, knowing that this frustration was coming from his denial, but no matter how much they told him, he wouldn't listen. Paul didn't know how to act. He was womanizer, and he was happily admit it; this however was totally different. When Sam had dismissed Paul last night, instead of going straight home he had went to Zara's. Zara was a girl he had went through school with and they had numerous flings together, he had went to Zara to take it all on in sex. And yet, he had barely been able to look at her or be around her, he had felt guilty. She didn't look like Sully and she didn't smell like Sully, and Paul had felt guilty for going to Zara. And he hated it, but he had left her high and dry, which she wasn't happy about and he had went home and had a few more beers.

"You've got to give her time Paul..."

"Time to what? Hate me a little more?" Paul said snidely. "She hates me enough already, didn't you see how she ran back? She can't stand to be near me, but who gives a shit? If she doesn't want to be near me, it's up to her! She's just some chick, a bloody pale face!"

"Watch it Paul." Seth quietly said, Seth didn't know much about Sully nor did he know what imprinting felt like. He just had to go off what his brothers had told him, he knew that fighting the imprint seemed to make it stronger, and harder. Seth just couldn't understand why Paul was so angry about it being Sully. She seemed like a nice enough girl, she'd been very friendly at the party and today. Whilst Seth understood that some of tribe felt that the pale faces were outsiders, it was different for Sully now. She was one of them now, and if anything Embry was very found of her and whilst it took a lot to insult Sully, Embry would take the offence for her; as he was doing now. Shaking in his chair and glaring at the T.V. Paul was walking on very thin ice now and if they wanted their secret to stay that way for just a bit longer, Paul would have to shut up and Embry would have to calm down.

Seth had often wondered when he was going to imprint, if ever, like his brothers. An imprint was the reason you were here, it hurt to be too far away from them, it was the imprint that held you to this earth, but Seth had come to terms that he might never imprint, and if anything his mother and sister were his reasons for being here. Yes, Leah was older and stronger, but Seth was still protective of her. Sue and Leah Clearwater were his reasons for being here and fighting against the vampires, and he was happy enough to go on like that. He sometimes worried for his brothers that had imprinted or the girls they had imprinted on, he was glad to think of it now, sitting quietly at Sam's. He wasn't sure he wanted his brothers to know about these thoughts, knowing that whilst he thought the imprint was kind of a good thing...he could also see Paul's point. It was almost like you were being forced to love someone, it was up to you how...kind of...all you knew was you had to be there for them but it could ruin lives. Seth had seen what Sam's imprint on Emily had done to Leah, she had been heart broken, and she let them all know just how much it sucked whenever they phased. He had never seen an imprint change a brother in the worst way, but he knew Paul was getting angrier and angrier. Yea, Paul was an angry person, but someone so much as looked at Sully and he was ready to rip their heads off, on top of that, Embry looked like he could Paul for imprinting on Sully. Seth just hoped this wasn't going to destroy the group .

"Dinner's ready."

The boys all ran to the table, eager for Emily's cooking. She always made enough to feed an army, and it was a good thing to because these boys could eat a lot! Sam sat at one end of the table and Jared at the other, Emily had began to eat at the side in the kitchen, as she did now with Sully. They spoke in hushed voices, but they all knew that tone. Emily was having words with Sully, she was a bit concerned about how little food Sully had put on her plate, and despite Emily asking and asking, Sully refused to eat more.

* * *

><p>"She's only trying to look out for you, you know." Embry told Sully as they sat on Sam's porch. Almost everyone had left and now they were the only ones left, as well as Paul and Jacob.<p>

"I know, but I'm seventeen. I don't need someone telling me what to eat."

"She was worried, we all are."

"You don't need to be. I'm fine."

"That's what's got us baffled the most Sully, you're fine. Totally and completely fine!"

Sully looked at Embry, she knew they must have expected her to be a mess so soon after her mother's death, "You thought I'd be crying every other second? Needing you there to hold my hand, is that it?"

"Sully, we're trying to help."

"I don't need your help." Sully stood, glaring down at Embry. "I don't need help at all."

"You're being silly, it's like you don't care.."

"Don't you dare! You stupid little prick!" Sully shouted, she didn't care if she'd caught the attentions of Sam, Emily, Paul and Jacob. She didn't care if she was making a scene. Screw him for thinking that! Screw them all! " How dare you!? You think I don't care?! You arse! Of course I fucking care! She's my mum! I love her and now she's gone!"

"You're not acting like you care!" Embry stood as well, towering over her.

"Everyone mourns differently Em! Of course I care! Of course I' upset! But crying isn't going to bring her back! I cried at the funeral, I cried when she died! I cried when I found out she had cancer! i cried through the treatments! I've been crying non stop for over a year now Embry! But she is gone now! Fuck you if you think I don't care about her! I'm sick of crying! I'm sick of looking weak! She is gone! I can't shed any more tears!"

"Wow...Sully...I...I..didn't know you could be so heartless."

Sully saw red and slapped Embry hard, his head turned but it looked like it was more from the shock of her slapping him rather then the slap itself, but it definitely hurt Sully. Holy fuck, it felt like she'd punched a brick wall!

"Don't! I swear to God! I'll kill you! How fucking dare you!"

Emily and the boys chose to intervene now, Sam had thought they would be able to sort things out on their own, but apparently now. Now as they reached the two, Jake could see the shock wearing off his friend who was now starting to shake. Jake grabbed Embry by the arm and started to pull him away, but Embry didn't want to go anywhere. Emily had reached Sully, and was trying to coax her back into the house. Neither were having any of it, they were staying right here. Sam stood in between them, trying to calm them both down. Paul was kind of impressed by her temper, in all honesty and whilst he wanted to stay out of it and see how far she would go, he was angry as hell at Embry for saying those things to her, but also because Embry was shaking in anger, threatening to phase at any second, and no one knew better then Paul just how hard it was not to phase when you were pissed off. It was a relief to Jake and Sam when they heard Tiffany's car pull up, but neither Embry or Sully backed down, and as Sully walked to them, she saw the tension and wondered, whilst slightly uneasy, what had happened between the two. Emily went to Tiffany and explain what had happened and Tiffany wasn't sure whether she should be angry or upset, but she knew they weren't going to back down and putting them both in the car would only ask for trouble. Sully, in her little mood, really wanted to kick things up a notch and piss Embry off even more; so she turned to Paul.

"You still wanna hang out?"

Paul was totally taken away by this. He guessed she was doing it to get back at Embry but who cared, he was taking this. "Sure."

Sully turned to Tiffany, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure Honey."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Firstly, sorry this took so long, I've had so many things to do so I haven't had long enough to do this all in one go. Secondly, as mentioned, it didn't save properly so I had to re do it all again and couldn't remember what I put so this is very different to how it was meant to be.<strong>

**So what do you all think, review and fave and follow! Thanks guys.**

**UmbraLunae**


	5. Hanging out with Paul

**Here's the next chapter! Started early, because I have let the story for so long so felt a little guilty! So starting for you now!**

**SugarishFreak ****- Yes! Yes, it is! I'm sorry about my long break but I've had things on. So Fanfiction has been put on hold. But I will be updating as much as I can! I hope Sully isn't Mary Sue! And poor Embry! I did make him seem like a douche! He was just trying to help her, but she just isn't interested! As for her temper, Paul might have met his match; she doesn't have to turn into a big, scary wolf to get her point across haha**

**Okay, so I did read Twilight Wiki, and Paul lives his dad apparently not his mum, it's pretty late to change that now, so I'll try to address that soon.**

* * *

><p>Paul and Sully sat in his living room; when they had first came in Paul had shouted out to receive silence. They guessed that Sara wasn't home, Paul knew it was his mom's day off, but hadn't been sure if she was going to be in. He was kind of relieved, now that his mom knew about his imprinting, he wasn't sure how she would act around Sully. Paul, who had originally been worried about taking Sully to his because he wasn't exactly sure how to entertain a girl outside a sexual nature, was now gritting his teeth in frustration. He was getting pissed and he was so frustrated by this girl! How had she managed to this!? She is just a girl!<p>

"Fuck!" Paul shouted, throwing his controller down. Sully had beaten him again.

When he had asked Sully what she wanted to do she had shrugged, but then told him she kinda missed her Xbox. Now that was something Paul could work with! Paul had, after debate, went into his room and came out with his Xbox, setting it up in the living room. Sully had laughed that he wouldn't let her into his room because of a few pin up pictures; even Paul found it stupid, how many girls had he had in there? How many times had he cared when they complained about the large posters of naked women. Now, Paul sat on the edge of the settee with his head in his hands, damn he'd gotten beat again! Sully knelt on the carpet, letting her controller drop to the floor and fist pumping the air. She didn't like shooting games if there was no zombies but she had agreed to it when Paul challenged her. If he he got best two out of three then she would have to do something for him and vice versa if she won. Now however, they were onto their twenty second game, Sully was one game a head of Paul.

"So I win?"

"No Chance!"

Sully grinned at Paul, where had the arrogant boy from before went? She like this guy better then him, she did feel kind of bad at first though because she had only used him to get back at Embry, and she had even apologised for it. Paul had told her she knew why she did it and he wasn't really that bothered. His offer of hanging out was genuine, and he was glad she took it up.

"Oh come on! You're not going to win!"

"Will to!"

"Uh..huh..." Sully stood and stretched. "Can I use your toilet?"

"Yea, I'd prefer you did then on the carpet."

Sully gave him a look, "You know what I mean. Where is it?"

"Just down the hall. I'm changing the game while you're gone."

"Someone's a sour loser." Sully said under her breathe as she walked to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Sully sat with her back against the sofa, something that Paul found both strange and funny. Even if there were chairs available, she would chose to sit on the floor or the counter or the step, just not the chair. He sat on the sofa behind her, a leg either side of her. When he phone had rang, Sully had taken the opportunity to take the remote for the T.V out of his hand. His mom had called him to let him know that she was going to be late in and he didn't have to wait up, Paul in no way saw it necessary to tell her that Sully was here. Sully was flicking through the channels, she couldn't find anything to watch until she came across the films, when Paul told her he wasn't watching cartoons or a chick flick. <em>Well that's Secret of NIMH and Roman Holiday out the window.<em> She could easily find something else though, as she came to the horrors and saw one of the Saw films on and flicked it on. Paul was impressed that a chick would put that on, not many of the girls he had been involved with would have been disgusted with the film. And Sully really pushed past Paul's 'normal girl' as she said,

"Kill the guy."

"What?"

"He's got to let one hang. The young guy or the middle aged woman."

"Let her go then!"

"No! She has a family! He has no one! No one will miss him, whereas people will miss her!"

Paul couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning. "It's been a while since I seen his, who dies?"

"Shush and you'll find out."

The two watched the sequence unfold and Sully heard him murmur, "10 dollars he saves the guy."

The two watched in silence, both grimacing slightly at the end of it. "You owe me 10 dollars Paul."

"Little shit."

Sully laughed and went back to flicking channels, realising that watching Saw after eating was not a good idea. Stopping on a comedy, before looking a the time. She'd been with Paul for about four hours and it was now half ten. Sully leant her head back and rested it on a small patch of the sofa,

"You don't mind taking me back to Tiffany's do you?"

Paul shook his head, and within five minutes they were ready to go, after Paul had left a note for his mom. Sully and Paul got in his car, and on the drive back to the call house, Sully couldn't help her curisosity as she reached out to hold a picture still with was hanging from the rear view mirror. Paul carefully untangled the elastic band which held it there so she could have hold of it. She looked a the photo, it was sweet. Clearly a family photo. A young boy stood in front of his two parents, all were smiling. The mother looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Is this you?"

"Yea, before Mom and dad split. They got back together a few years ago."

"And the baby?"

"Younger sister, Jenna. Cot death."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Not your fault." He mumbled, it was rare he spoke to anyone about this, he didn't even think about it at all when he knew the pack could hear.

Sully looked at the picture, she looked at Sara holding baby Jenna and smiled. Sully knew all too well about heart break, hell, she was going through it right now; but she'd seen her mother heart broken as well whenever someone mentioned her dad, whom Sully didn't know. She didn't even know his name.

"What about your dad?"

The corner of Paul's lips tugged into a smile, "He's a general in the army. He's away right now."

Sully could hear the pride in Paul's voice as he spoke about his father, and was glad. "Did you ever want t go in the army?"

"Of course I did. But I couldn't leave mum alone here."

"You're really just a softie, huh Paul?"

* * *

><p>It had been pretty much a quiet journey the rest of the way. Paul had asked her a bit about her dad, to find out that he'd never been a part of her life, and had left before she was born. Whilst Paul always made sure he and the girls he was with used protection, he couldn't help but think that he would still make some kind of contribution to the kids life. When he pulled up at the house, he noticed the lights were still on, which he was pleased about because he had noticed that she had fallen asleep shortly after their conversation. He had walked round to the passenger seat and undid her seatbelt, before carefully lifting her out of the car. He winced slightly as as he kicked the door closed and it close and it made a louder noise then he had thought it would. He carried her to the house and rang the doorbell.<p>

Tiffany answered the door and was very surprised to see Paul standing there holding Sully in his arms. Tiffany stood to the side and opened the door as wide as she could to let Paul in, and showed him to Sully's room. Tiffany couldn't help it as she stared at Paul. She'd known Paul since he was a young boy, an angry and pushy boy; to see him be so gentle with someone was unknown. Paul laid her down on the bed, and even took her converse and hoodie off her, and pulled the quilt over her. He didn't really make any small talk, just nodded at Tiffany as he left.

Tiffany heard his car leave, and looked at Sully. She knew the imprint could change someone, but she never thought it was have this effect on loud and obnoxious Paul. Embry had warned his mom about this and just how much he was worried about this imprint, and whilst she could understand wheat he meant because of Paul's temper, she suddenly found herself thinking that she didn't mind it so much. After only a few days, Paul seemed a little softer, he still had a temper and he was still loud and aragant, but Sully was stubborn and had a temper to match. Even if Sully didn't know about the whole imprinting thing, she would begin to feel smothered...as she already was by Embry, and look how well that worked out, and she would lash out about it.

Paul had his work cut out for him. On top of being unsure of whether he was accepting the imprint or not, Sully definitely wasn't going to roll on her back or bare her stomach. She wasn't going to submit to it just as much as Paul. And Tiffany, found it amusing, whilst Sully and Paul could seem like chalk and cheese, they were also very similar.

* * *

><p><strong> Hey! Look at that! Two chapters in one day! I must be feeling guilty! <strong>

**I'll be honest this is just a lot of fluffy fluffness. Just Paul and Sully mainly. Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting but they needed something to kick things off. Sully doesn't hate Paul or dislike him really, she's indifferent about him. She's not sure how to feel about him, because she doesn't really know him that well. **

**Also I thought I'd give Paul's family a little bit of back story.**

**UmbraLunae**


	6. D-E-A-D

**SugarishFreak**** - Firstly, thanks for reviewing again! Yes, I am on a roll! I thought after leaving it for so long I should at least make up for it! Also Your reviews always make me smile/laugh, because I always imagine it being said in a loud and excited voice! Also we needed some fluffliness (I do like fluffy fillers, which this turned out to be!) that wasn't Sam and Emily, which I've put in a bit. It won't be long till Sully considers him a friend, but let's hope Paul doesn't ruin it! Also as I said in the last one, the wiki says Paul lives with his dad, and whilst I did want to put him in the story I thought I'd give him a reason for not being there so far. Hopefully as Sully and Paul start to get to know one another more, we'll delve deeper into their pasts. Maybe his dad will even make an appearance at some point! Yey! I'm amazing! And I am! I'll try not to take such long breaks!**

**tiffanythibedeau - Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It'd been a few days since Sully had hung out with Paul and she'd really just the time lazing in bed, she used the excuse that jet lag was finally catching up with her. Today, however, she had to get up; Tiffany was taking her out to the mall to get a few things that she needed. So as Sully woke up and sat in her bed she tried to think about things she needed, toiletries perhaps? She needed some more hair dye, the pink in her hair would be fading out soon; but she couldn't think of anything else that she needed and Tiffany wasn't going to tell her what the 'surprise' was, so she just had to wait.<p>

As Sully walked to the bathroom, Embry came out of it and brushed past her to his room. The two of them still hadn't made up. Sully had thought about what he had said, she could understand that they were worried, but she didn't need or want to be wrapped up in cotton wool! Sully walked into the bathroom ready for a nice, hot shower, just what she needed to wash away all this stress! She was seventeen for goodness sake! Things shouldn't be this hard, although the thought made Sully smile, she wasn't a young seventeen and it was only a few months before her 18th birthday, she wasn't sure if they would make such a big deal on it, though she thought Tiffany defiantly would. And if she was going to do something for her birthday, she wanted Embry to be there, only problem was...she was too stubborn to apologize first.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour and half later, Sully and Tiffany were at the Mall. Since Sully had arrived, Tiffany hadn't spent much time with her, she had meant to but work had been hard paced. Now was the start of her five days holiday, and although she didn't expect Sully to spend the whole five days with her; she took Sully out shopping. She guessed that Sully was running out of a few things by now, and she kind of wanted to spoil her again like she would when Sully when younger. Tiffany, although blessed she had Embry, had always wanted a little girl. So when she made friends with Madeleine a few years after who had her beautiful little girl with her...well, the little girl was a bit spoilt. As was Embry, from Madeleine, who had always wanted a little boy. It seemed perfect, so every summer when Sully was off school, her mother would take her to La Push.<p>

"So should we get the essentials first?"

Sully nodded and allowed Tiffany to lead her into a few shops. Tiffany found it slightly amusing, that whilst Sully was not one to care that much about beauty or hair products, she would spend a while choosing them. The two of them walked round shop whilst Sully picked various items up that she needed, and Tiffany walked behind her as Sully would pick something up that she found pretty but put it back down, it wasn't something that she needed just wanted. Tiffany wanted spoil her, Madeleine used to tell her off for spending so much on Sully even though she was the same with Embry.

_"You spoil her too much Tiff."_

_"Like you can talk, I've seen the things you buy for Em." Tiffany teased. "She's my God daughter, I've finally got a little girl to spoil rotten. Come on Mads, I only get to see her for six weeks in a year, let me spoil her a bit."_

_Tiffany knew she'd won Madeleine over when her friend let out a shy little smile and looked over at the tiny sleeping boy. Madeleine did spoil Embry rotten, a lot of the time it felt like the four of them were a family, and she would fight her cause when Tiffany said she spoilt Embry too much. They were as bad as each other half the time._

Sully looked at Tiffany who looked a million miles away, a small smile on her lips. "What are you thinking about Tiff?"

"Your mom. She used to tell me off for spoiling you."

"Yea?"

"Yea. She was as bad with Em though." Tiffany noticed Sully looking down as she mentioned her son. "About Embry; look let me just say my piece. He's just worried about you, as well all are."

"You don't need to be!"

"Right...remember at the airport, when she were so happy to see me? you laughed at me because I looked so puzzled?"

"Yea."

"Embry had sent me to Sue's for a chat whilst he did your room, and Sue was telling me that after this loss...you'll be devastated. And then you were so happy, we're just a little confused."

"I am sad. Of course I am Tiff! But...throughout the treatments and the chemo...in school...anywhere I could...I'd sneak away and cry. I knew I was loosing her, mum was honest from the start. It's just...I...I know she's d...gone. She's gone and I'm never going to see her again."

Tiffany paid for items at the self service checkout and took Sully outside whilst she had a tab. The two were silent, and Tiffany could see the teen thinking things over in her head. She knew the seventeen year old wanted to talk, but she didn't know want to say. Tiffany wasn't going to push her to talk, that was one of the things Sue had told her. Do NOT push her to talk, Sue had tried with Leah and Seth, and the two got frustrated. Tiffany knew Sully was stubborn and had a temper, so she was not going to push Sully, she knew the young girl would talk to her when she was good and ready.

Tiffany dropped her cigarette and put it out with her foot, she turned to Sully with a smile on her face, "Come on, let's go get that surprise I told you about."

* * *

><p>Sully placed her new mobile on the passenger seat as she went round to the trunk where Tiffany was putting their shopping. After getting the new phone, Tiffany had told her that Embry was going to be out a lot of the night with Jake and Quil so the two went to the supermarket and got pop and lots of sweets, deciding to have a girls night with Embry out the house. Tiffany was surprised when Sully came up to her and hugged her on the spot, it only took seconds for Tiffany to come back to earth and she wrapped her arms around Sully.<p>

"What's this for?"

"Everything. Thank you."

Tiffany smiled and the two of them got in the car. On the drive back, Tiffany kept glancing over at Sully who looked a little busy taking things out of the box which held her phone, Sully would look up and out the window. They were almost home when Sully, still looking out of the window, spoke,

"It hurts Tiff, and I know she's gone...but when I say that it's like I might see her again. She's just gone away. She'll come back. I'll see her again." Sully turned to Tiffany, tears in her eyes. "I know if I said it...it'd become real and it would really sink in. But I can't...I can't say she's...she's...d...d..."

Tiffany pulled the car into her driveway and quickly parked up, undoing their seat belts and taking Sully in her arms, rocking her gently as the tears spilled out. Tiffany held Sully there for what seem like an age until the girl calmed down a bit. Sully sniffled and pulled away a little, Tiffany wiped the stray tears away and cupped Sully's face.

"Go and have a lie down. That always helps me when I'm upset." Tiffany told the girl and kissed her forehead.

Sully did as she was told and left Tiffany in the car, taking the phone and a few bags with her. As she entered her room, she placed the phone on her dresser and the bags on the floor. She didn't bother to take anything off and dropped down on the bed, pulling Emily's patchwork quilt up and hugging it to her chest. Sully wasn't tired, but her head pounded, she looked up at the picture on her bed side table.

_"Mum! Mum! Look what Embry found!"_

_A smaller and younger sully ran to Madeleine carrying a large shell, with an even smaller Embry trailing behind her._

_"That's wonderful Sully, give it back to Embry now."_

_"No..Sullwee's now." Embry said._

_Madeleine and Tiffany giggled slightly at Embry pronunciation of 'Sully'. The young boy hugged Sully from behind and smiled. He pointed behind the two grown women and shouted._

_"Bill!"_

_ Billy Black was on the path by the side of the beach, looking down at the four of them and smiling, "You four look like you're having fun."_

Sully could remember that after a chat with Billy, he had watched them try to take the picture and the two women had worried about how it would come out so he offered to take it for them. Next to the picture, Sully had added her own. A picture of her and Embry only a few years earlier, she hadn't even known it had been taken at the time. Jake had given it to her after, it was a picture on the beach again. She and Embry were by the waters edge, looking at the sea. They were close to each other and it showed Embry holding her hand. Sully could remember that day as clearly as if it were yesterday.

_"Em? Can I tell you something? A secret. You can't tell anyone, no one at all! Not even your mum."_

_"This sounds serious."_

_"It is, but do I have your word?" Sully glanced at him, he was getting tall. "Not a soul."_

_"I promise."_

_"Mum's sick. Like really sick, they don't know when she'll get better."_

_"She will."_

_"They don't know that, she's scared. She's tries not to show it but I've heard her crying at night when she thinks I'm asleep."_

_"Sully?"_

_"Yea Embry?"_

_"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." Embry took her hand in his, "You've always been here for me, even when I've been a total ass. It's my turn now. I'll always be here for you."_

_"Thanks Em."_

Sully smiled, and everything that had happened since she got here did make sense. Everything that Tiffany had said, everything that Emily had said and everything that Embry had said. They were all just looking out for her, she knew that. Now she understood, after her break down in the car with Tiffany that she was in denial. Until Sully could say the D word, she doubted it would sink in but she just wasn't ready for that yet. Sully realised that whilst everyone was telling her this, she was in dismissing it all, telling herself it was okay because a tiny voice in her head told her she'd see her mother again. She knew that wasn't true, but now Sully had to be the bigger person and go to Embry. She needed to explain to him why she'd been acting this way. She needed him to understand why things were happening this way; and most of all, Sully needed Embry back in her life, in this time of need, she needed her best friend by her side.

As she walked out of her room, she realised that Tiffany had gone out again. _She must have thought I was asleep so didn't shout. _Sully knew a few places to look for Embry, so after writing a note for Tiffany, in case she came back before Sully, she walked out to find Embry.

* * *

><p>Jake's place was closer, so that was the first place she went. Sully knocked on the door and Billy answered smiling at her and welcoming her in for a moment. He told her that Embry wasn't here, but Jake was just getting dressed then he'd be on his way to Sam's garage where the boys were and he wouldn't mind giving her a lift down. Jake smiled and hugged Sully when he came into the living room and happily said he'd take her down. The two said good bye to Billy and got in Jake's Rabbit. The drive down was silent, except for the radio because Jake could really see that Sully had things on her mind and he didn't want to interrupt her trail of thought. It wasn't long before they reached the garage and Jake parked across from the shop. The two got out and started walking to the garage and someone came out of the shop and followed them at a slower pace.<p>

"Em should be here, that's what Jared said on the phone anyway. Jared and Paul are working today, Sam's in between here and the house and Quil should be on is way over soon. He's just baby sitting Claire."

Sully smiled, Embry had always been the soft one. Now it looked like times, had changed. "I just need to explain something's to Embry."

"I know you don't want a lecture..."

"But you're going to give me one anyway?" Sully chuckled.

"He's worried, we all are. It's hard loosing your mom. I lost mine when I was younger. When you went off with Paul the other day, I tried to tell Embry that everyone grieves in different ways, but he was more pissed about you going off with Paul."

"That's the thing though Jake, I don't think I am grieving. I don't think it's sunk in yet."

Jake gave her a small, sad smile as they walked into the garage; and he caught Jared's eye, who looked horrified that they had just walked in.

"Honestly, she's needs to get off her fucking high horse! Her mom is dead, D-E-A-D! DEAD! And she's acting like her mom's just going to walk in the room and they're gunna go back to England, she need's to get it into her skull that is NOT going to happen! I'm trying to be there for her, but she's making it so fucking hard! She...Jared?"

Jared stared at Jake and Sully who was almost in tears again. Embry turned round and saw them, his eyes widened and he couldn't say a word. He didn't mean for her to hear any of that, he was just blowing off steam.

"Sully..."

Sully turned on heel and ran out of the garage and collided with Sam. Sam caught hold of her before she fell, and looked at Paul who he had caught coming out of the shop. The two saw the broken look on her face, and were instantly worried. As they saw Embry run out of the garage with Jake behind him, Sully broke out of Sam's grasp and ran towards the beach. Jake got in front of Embry and pushed him back, telling him to give her space. That's all she needed right now was just some space away from him. He explained to Embry what Sully had told him, and that Embry's words and hit home hard. She needed time to herself. Embry agreed to give her the time and space she needed and walked back into the garage. Sam began to follow them and called out to Paul, who was looking the way she ran. It took a lot more persuasion to get Paul to go back into the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Another chapter!<strong>

**I think I'm doing good, three chapters in two days...I must be trying to get back into someone's good books! Am I doing the job? Poor Sully, Embry was a little to raw with his words! What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**UmbraLunae**


	7. Gone

**Hey everyone! I'm doing really good writing and getting these chapters up aren't I? I can't promise to get them up like three every two days but I'll try to update at least every two weeks! Now to answer your reviews!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover**** - Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! I know, poor Sully, huh? All she wanted was her friend back. And yey! I rock! Glad you found it realistic in this world of vampires :P I joke, but I don't think things like that are made up quite so easily!**

**reader5sam**** - I know! Embry has been rather rude lately hasn't he? He didn't mean for her to hear, he was just blowing off steam! Although that doesn't excuse him! But you hurt those you love the most! (Not to say he loves her that way, she's one of his best friends that's all!) He'll be not so rude soon hopefully. :)**

**I hope you guys can tell the difference between memories and the pack talking, I have realised that I use italics for both. **

* * *

><p>Tiffany got home about half eight; she'd went out to see Sue, who had also brought up a tempermental teenager, and after today's events, although pleased that Sully had finally opened up to her, Tiffany needed to talk to someone. Since Sara had came to the rez, she and Tiffany had been good friends; but Sara had taken Tiffany's shift at the hospital so Tiffany could spend sometime with Sully. That left Sue. When she got in, she was greeted with silence, and at first though Sully was still asleep until she saw the note on the counter.<p>

_Tiff,_

_Went to find Embry, need to explain a few things._

_I shouldn't be long. See you when I get back._

_Sully :) xx_

Tiffany smiled at the thought of the two of them making up, the house had been horribly quiet with the two not speaking to each other. Normally with Sully and Embry, you couldn't shut the two up, but the silence between them was much worse then the endless and mindless chatter. Tiffany thought nothing of it, Sully not being at the house. She knew what Embry was like, with the two of them made up; Embry would have begged to swap patrols with someone so he could make up for lost time. She took one of the cup cakes she and Sully had bought earlier and switched the T.V on; content with the thought of Sully and Embry catching up.

* * *

><p>"You can be a dick, you know."<p>

"Can it Jake, I'm not in the mood for another lecture. Sam gave me one before and I got hell off Paul! I mean Paul! Lecturing me!"

"Dude, he imprinted on her. Of course he's going to give you hell for upsetting her."

"Look, can we not talk about it?" Embry stood up from his spot on Jake's bedroom. "What's the time?"

"Half eleven."

"Can you give me a lift home?"

Jake nodded and grabbed the keys to his rabbit off the desk. After telling Billy where he was going, he and Embry were in the car heading over to Embry's house. Jake was glad it wasn't a long drive, despite Embry saying he didn't want to talk about it, all he had done was talk about it. Sometimes he was saying he should have went after her and sometimes he would say she needed to stop be in denial. Jake kept quiet, he knew what it was like. It's easier to be in denial, that go through all that pain and rely on people to make you feel better, it didn't exactly help his self esteem. From what Jake remembered of Sully, she was a very proud girl; and wasn't ready to just fall back and expect someone to catch her. Jake kept his eyes on the road and tried not to say anything to Embry that would kick him off. Embry had been given patrol in the morning with Jake and Leah; Sam didn't trust Paul with Embry in wolf form right now and putting them on different shifts would spare it for now.

As Jake pulled up to the house, Embry noticed the living room lights were on. That was kinda odd, at this time of night his mom would have been in bed, she knew he was supposed to be on patrol right now so she wouldn't have waited up him. It was the same with all the wolves, if their families knew they were on patrol, they didn't really bother them. Things just went on as normal, because that's just how things were now. Embry turned to Jake as he undid his seatbelt,

"Come inside with me?"

Jake glanced at his friend before turning the engine off. It was a pretty odd request at this time, but between the look on his friends face and the lit up house, Jake knew there was something up so he followed his friend into the house. Embry and Jake walked into the house, something else that Embry found odd. The door wasn't locked, he and Jake walked into the living room where his mom was. Now Embry was really freaked out, kind of expected Sully to be there; but as his mom turned to look at him and saw the only person with him was Jake. It dawned on the both of them that neither of them had seen Sully since early afternoon and they did not know where she is now.

"Embry?" Tiffany stood up, looking between Jake and Embry. She was so confused. "Where's Sully? Why isn't she with you?"

"She didn't come back here?"

"What do you mean? Em, she went looking for you!"

"Yea, she found me..." Embry trailed off, remembering he afternoon.

"She ran off Ms Call." Jake said.

"What? Why? Why didn't you go after her Em?"

"It's a long story..."

"Words were said Ms Call, things didn't go to plan."

"But she's not here! Where could she be?"

Jake wasn't sure he'd be able to calm her down so turned to Embry as he spoke, "I'm going to phase and tell the pack what's happening. You stay here with your mom. Call the rest of the pack and explain, I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I'm not staying here while she's missing!"

"Chill Embry! I'm not telling you to, just call the rest of the pack. I'll be back when I know what Sam wants to do."

* * *

><p><em>Guys?<em>

_Hey Jake, I didn't know you have patrol tonight!_

_He doesn't Seth, he's supposed to be keeping an eye on Embry. _Sam said with an edge to his voice.

_Yea, Jake...how is the little prick? _Paul said snidely.

_Shut it Paul._ Sam said._ What is it, Jake? _

_Something's happened._

_No shit or you wouldn't be here._

_Paul, I mean it. Shut it!_

_Embry and I just got back to his place..lights on and door unlocked, we got in and..._

Jake stopped for a second, as he spoke he could feel the uneasy feeling he had before grow, but realised it was Paul. He could feel Paul getting nervous, and with good right.

_What is it Jake?_ Sam asked.

_Tiffany was there. Sully wasn't. It looks like no one's seen her since the garage._

_What? Is she okay?_

_I don't know Seth, she's missing. Embry is at his still. He's getting in touch with the rest of the pack._

_Right, well no doubt everyone will start to phase soon. We'll meet at beach alcove next to my place. Seth, spread the word. Jake go and get Embry and bring him with you. _

_Maybe you should call my mom Jake._ Seth said, _It doesn't feel right leaving Ms Call by herself when she's so worried._

_Seth has a point. Don't leave until Sue get's there Jake._

_Sure Sam._ Jake ran off back to the house as the others made their way to the alcove.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Sam?"<p>

"I don't have time to explain. Emily, please just do this for me. Get the car and go to Embry's house, his mom and Sue Clearwater should be there. Please Emily."

"Alright Sam, I'll do it."

Sam waited until he couldn't see the car any more and then phased back. He ran to the alcoves where the whole pack was. Embry stood slightly behind Quil and Jake, and Jared was on top of Paul; clearly there had been a brawl whilst he'd been gone. Sam walked into the circle and the growling stopped, but he could still hear Paul shouting and swearing at Jared, who wouldn't let him up, and Embry, for what he had done. Embry apologised over and over, he was just as worried as every one else, he was sorry.

_Enough. _Sam boomed,_ So the last time anyone saw her?_

_When she ran off from the garage. _Jared answered.

_No, I saw her on the beach. I had Claire with me, so I couldn't just drop everything and go to her, sorry man. _

Quil shot Paul an apologizing look. He found it strange how he was now sympathizing with Paul instead of his best friend; but Embry knew what it was like to be new to the whole imprint thing and be so worried about something you can't control. Paul nodded at Quil, he was trying to stay cool about this, but it was just so hard.

_What are we gunna do Sam?_ Leah asked.

_We're going to look for her, we'll split off into groups. If you find her.._

_When...when we find her, you mean._ Paul growled.

_When you find her, make sure there's no danger then one of you stay with her. The other will inform the pack. Phase back, get her back to Embry's house and we'll meet you there._ Sam told them.

The pack separated as Sam called out their groups. Jake, Embry and Quil left first. Then Leah and Seth, Brady and Collin left soon after those two. That left Jared and Paul with Sam.

_I know this is hard Paul, but you have to try and calm down. It's going to be hard, look's like there's a storm brewing, but she'll be fine. We'll find her._ Sam said in a soothing voice trying to calm Paul down.

_Can we just go? The more time, we waste standing round here, the less time we spend finding her. Let's just go._

* * *

><p><strong>There's another chapter guys! How are you all liking it so far? <strong>

**I hope I didn't make it too obvious last chapter that Sully was gunna be missing! They'll find her! Don't worry, at least Paul's worried, although he's ready to kill Embry for it! And Embry is very sorry! This chapter didn't have Sully in this chapter directly, I have got an idea for what happened to her, it's just a little risky. **

**Who do you think should find her?**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**UmbraLunae x**


	8. Gareth

**So are you all happy with these crazy fast updates or should I go back to how I was before, only post in once in a blue moon? :P Now to respond to your lovely reviews which I love sooo much!**

**Sugarishfreak (Chapter 6) -**** I know! He's been a little mean, hasn't he? But he see's the error of his ways now that she's missing. He's very sorry! And he will be apologising when he see's her.**

**Sugarishfreak (Chapter 7)**** - I'm sorry for not letting you review it before I made a start on the next chapter, but I was on a roll! Yup, our dear Paulie was maybe just a tad angry with Embry. And sorry! I was sleepy when I saw your review! But It's getting done!**

**Tiffanythibedeau**** - Thanks for your review, glad you're enjoying it! =] They will definately be talking things other when they get the chance!**

**SwedishfanfictionLover**** - You'd hope so, wouldn't you? Paul is going to be worried but I still think he isn't ready to admit it to anyone, even if they can tell! Where has Sully gone? That is the question isn't it :P And yey! Glad it's thrilling =D**

**Laura - Thank you!**

**As for who finds her, between the lot of you, you know the know who I think should find her. Embry wants to redeem himself and he wants find the person who he thinks of as a sister. He is very sorry for everything that has happened! But then again, I think because of the whole imprint thing that Paul would have a stronger pull to her. So I'm not even sure yet who will find her.**

* * *

><p><em>"Stupid Embry, and his stupid big mouth and stupid..." Sully mumbled, since she'd pulled away from Sam and ran away from the garage she'd ran down to the beach. It wasn't First beach which she liked better but it would do just fine for now. <em>

_As she walked along the sand she saw two figures a little further down then she was. They was on a waterline picking up stones and shells, just like she and Embry used to do when they were little; it wasn't until she got closer, she realised it was Quil with who she assumed was Claire. Jake had said he was babysitting today. Sully knew she must have looked a mess with her windswept hair and tear stained face, but as Quil saw her she smiled and nodded at him. For a second it looked like he was going to come over but he stopped when little Claire handed him another shell. Despite everything, Sully couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she watched Quil juggle the numerous stones and shells in his arms._

_Sully kept walking, she didn't want to ruin their fun. Although when she heard she was going to stay with Tiffany and Embry, she had mixed feelings at first but she'd come round to it now...maybe it would have been better if she hadn't have came. She felt more tears slide down her cheeks, so much for not having any more to cry. She'd done nothing but cry today, how pathetic. She walked until she couldn't see Quil and Claire behind her any more and after that she walked some more, closer to the forests; there was a nature path for hikers leading up towards the cliffs where she'd seen some of the gang jump off. That wasn't for her but she did love the view, so why not? _

_It didn't take long for Sully to become indecisive when she stepped into the forest, she knew it was longer then following the road up, but it was more scenic, but when she'd been surrounded by the tree's for no more then five minutes...something made her feel bad. It felt like something was watching her. Sully would turn, taking in all of her surroundings, there was no wild animal that could eat her out here...right? _

_A twig snapped behind her and Sully whirled round._

_"Nothing..." Sully whispered, "Must have been a bird."_

_Sully kept walking, but something made her feel uneasy. Was there something out here with her?_

* * *

><p>"Gods, where is she?" Tiffany cried, Sue Clearwater sat beside her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.<p>

Emily had arrived not too long ago and stood in the kitchen making the three of them some tea. Now she understood why Sam had asked her to come here, she was worried about Sully too; but it was important that she and Sue were there for Tiffany.

"It's alright, Tiffany, they're all out looking for her. They'll find her soon." Sue cooed over Tiffany.

"Not soon enough." She sobbed in return, "I should have called her when I got her note, I should have made sure she was alright."

"You had no need to Tiffany." Emily said softly, walking in with the tray of cups of tea for them. "You believed she was with Embry, and you knew if she was with him that she was safe. You had no reason to think something was up. Don't blame yourself for this."

"They're looking for her Tiffany, there's ten of them out there. They'll find her, don't you worry."

Tiffany rested her head on Sue's shoulder, sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck I messed up. Shit..shit...<em>

_Embry...please just shut up!_ Quil said.

_Dude...she's gone and it's all my fault...if I hadn't...fuck_

_EMBRY! If you want to help her to shut up moping and help us bloody find her!_ Jake shouted at his friend.

The three wolves had been running for what seemed like ages, Embry's whining had been doing Quil and Jake's heads in and probably the rest of them who would probably be able to hear them as well. But Jake, even though he really didn't want to think about it...Jake had to admit that she'd been gone for a while now, he didn't want to think about what might have happened to her in this time. And that was Jake's main worry, that it had been about half three when Quil had seen her on the beach. Now...Jake would guess it was past midnight, and they hadn't found her; What if something really bad had happened to her? Jake cut his trail of thoughts as he heard Embry and Seth whine at his thoughts and Paul growled at him.

_Jake..._ Embry and Seth asked.

_Shut it Black, she's fine._ Paul snapped.

_We've been looking for ages now Paul, maybe Jacob has a point..._

_Fuck off Leah!_

_Easy now Paul,_ Sam said, _We'll find her. Don't worry._

_I'm not worried..._

_Bloody Hell Paul...Stop fighting this. She's your imprint, of course you're worried._ Quil said.

_A little._

Sam shook his head at Paul, even now in the urgency of trying to find her, Paul was fighting it. He wasn't going to admit just how much he was worried about her, not that he needed to. They could all feel it, they knew how he was feeling even if he didn't admit. Paul snapped at Jared, who was trying to comfort him, as Collin stopped his search, Brady ran back to his friend; and the two began to sniff around a small circle of trees, there was something here. It didn't smell right and it didn't feel right.

_You smell that Collin?_

_Yea, that's what stopped me._

_What is it?_

_Hey, stop pissing up a tree and get back to looking. _Paul barked.

_They might have something Paul,_ Seth defended them.

* * *

><p><em>Sully turned for what felt like the millionth time since she had walked into the forest; normally she felt fine when she was in the forests in La Push. She always felt safe, now...there was just something...she wasn't sure...something put her on edge and it scared her. She looked round, and could see nothing.<em>

_"Hello? Any out there?"_

_Sully waited for an answer and as none came she turned back, and kept walking. She couldn't understand what scared her so much but it felt like there was something out there with her. She slowed down after walking for a few more minutes, about to turn again when not only did she hear something snap, she heard footsteps. Sully took off, sprinting into the woods. There was something out there, and it was playing games with her._

* * *

><p><em>Collin? <em>Sam asked,_ Brady?_

_Sam...I..._Brady sniffed the air again.

Collin slowly walking around the area, trying to make sense of this smell.

_Collin? _Sam asked again.

_There's something here Sam...but..._

_But?_

Brady lifted his large wolf head and looked at Collin before answering,_ It's not the_ Cullens.

* * *

><p><em>Sully ran as long as she could before she began to feel winded and even then she pushed herself to keep going until she fell onto her knees. She was fit enough, clearly not a 'run to save my life' kind of fit, but she believed she had put some distance between herself and the...threat, until she heard the same noises from before and Sully knew she was screwed. She was tired and out of breath, and she wasn't even sure which way she'd been running, since she realised she was being followed she'd changed her direction every now and then to try and loose whatever was behind her.<em>

_"What are you doing out here all by yourself little one?"_

_This wasn't the kind of threat she had expected. She thought it was an animal, some monsterous beast out to get her and eat her up. Not...a person._

_"Who are you?" Sully asked trying to catch her breath._

_"I am Gareth, at your service my lady."_

_Sully stared at him, why was he being like this? He spoke like he wasn't of this time._

_"Why were you following me?"_

_"I was taking a stroll and you fell into my path, and I have a hunger that only you can satisfy.."_

_"I...what?"_

_"I am going to have you."_

_"I have a boyfriend." Sully said, totally mistaking what Gareth meant and thinking that this would put him off._

_"You misunderstand me, young one. A lucky man he must be, and to use your sweet, young body...well, maybe I don't have devour you all at once first." Gareth turned away from her for a second and Sully took her chance to get up and run. Gareth knew she would do this and turned to see the young girl running away. "I do love a chase."_

* * *

><p><strong> There you are! Sorry this chapter kept switching between people but I hope you enjoyed it! What did you all think?<strong>

**I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Reviews make me happy and write more and upload chapters quicker!**

**Umbralunae**


	9. Rescue

**It was going to be a super quick update but I went out instead :D I'm allowed a day off after my super fast updates!**

**Sugarishfreak**** - As far as I'm aware, there isn't anyone in Twilight called Gareth; there's the nomad called Garret though. I spent a while trying to think of a name for him; at first he was going to be called Viktor, but I thought it's a bit too much like Victoria, Gareth isn't a very scary name but I wanted to get the chapter up so chose a name from my phone book. :D And it's really more like Gareth found Sully, he may not have been looking for her in particular, but you don't think it was a complete accident do you?**

**SwedishFanFictionLover**** - I'm updating! I'm updating! I was just having a day off! Well most the day anyway! And don't worry Paul will definitely kick some nasty Gareth butt!**

**Swearing from the start!**

* * *

><p><em>Not the Cullens? What the fuck does that mean?! Answer me!<em>

_Paul calm down, _Sam said.

_No. I'm not going to calm down! So you little shit heads are saying there's a vamp out there? And it's not those pussy's that Seth and Jake are all chummy with?_

_Uhh...yeah...I'm pretty sure it's not the Cullens. _Brady said uncertainly.

_Yea, well I'm totally sure it's not the Cullens; it smells different. _Collin replied.

_And Sully? _Embry asked.

_She's here; there's an indent...like she fell._

Paul barked and growled angrily;_ Come on Sam, if this was Emily lost. Her scent in the woods, she's fell and there's some blood sucker out there...what would you do?_

_This is different!_

_How? _Paul snapped._ Because she's my imprint and not yours? Double standards, don't you think? We even protected that half breed freak that Jake imp-_

_Shut your mouth Paul!_

_Jake! Paul! Stop it! _Sam tried to decide what to do; he didn't want everyone in one big group but this was their biggest lead._ Alright. Brady, Collin...try to pick their scent up and follow it. Everyone head over there now._

_Which scent Sam?_

_Go for the vampire. Jake, Embry, Quil; when you get there I want you to follow the Vamp trail. Leah and Seth you pick up Sully's. Don't worry Paul, we'll follow her scent as well._

* * *

><p><em>"No! No...please? What do you want?" <em>

_"I wanted to play."_

_"Please...I'm meeting someone...you gotta...you..."_

_"There is no one, she who ran from the garage...away from her friends...the boy with the little girl...from those...things..." Gareth said almost seductively, " They were very hurtful, weren't they? Said some awful things, your poor mother..."_

_"Don't you talk about her!"_

_"Ah...I see a fire in you."_

_"Go to hell!"_

_"What about the runt that said all those awful things about your mother?...Horrible beast..."_

_"Don't...don't talk about Embry like that! He didn't mean a word!"_

_"Trust me young one, I have been around long enough to know when someone is telling the truth. I know he meant it, they are not well educated in lying...in masking the truth...now..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"And what about the other one? That disgusting little mongrel...the one that stares after you...that lustful look...like a dog to a bone..."_

_Sully looked at Gareth, she was tired and sick of running. He had played with her, it was almost like he had planned this, he was enjoying it. She was kneeling on the ground again, her knees sunk in the mud. She had scratches on her and some bled out slightly; from running blindly around the woods. Now in front of him, and out of breath, Sully got a look at him. His skin was pale and he had golden hair, he was tall. But it was his eyes, that caught her attention. They were crimson. Gareth walked closer to her and knelt just in front of her, taking hold of her arm and squeezing the flesh hard. Her blood began to run and when she looked back up at the man, his eyes were black._

* * *

><p>Brady and Collin kept running, they were close. That sickly sweet smell was growing stronger and stronger, the blood sucker was still in their lands and it was time to take him down! Brady looked behind him as he heard someone behind him, he felt reassured as Quil spoke to him, it was just he, Embry and Jake behind them. There was no need to worry. Collin thought differently though, he could hear Paul, Sam, Jared, Leah and Seth oddly close to them. And if the five of them were close that meant the scent trails were overlapping. The vamp was still toying with her or he had found her.<p>

_I mean it Collin, Shut the fuck up!_ Paul snapped.

Collin tried hard as he could to stop thinking it but it was hard not to. He wanted to hope that Sully was okay, he might not know her well but she was an imprint. And that made her special, not just to Paul but to the rest of the pack as well. Collin skidded to a stop.

_Brady, there's blood here!_

_No!_

_Paul!_

Sam tried hard as he could, even resulting in using his alpha voice to calm Paul down. Though he slowed down, Paul was still angry...more so then before. Jared and Sam had to pick up the pace to keep Paul satisfied. The pack growled as one as they heard a terrified scream echo through the woods, there was no denying it was Sully. The scream had riled the whole pack up as they also all realised that Collin was right, the paths were overlapping each other. The groups were running together, and Paul began to get a sinking feeling. They had heard her, she was alive but that thing was with her.

_Paul...she'll be okay...Sully, I've known her since we were little. She's strong...she's a fighter._

Paul turned his head as Embry tried to keep his hopes up.

_He's right Paul, don't give up._

_She will be okay._

* * *

><p>He was growing bored of their game of cat and mouse now. Gareth studied his finger nails as Sully fell down again, yes, he knew she was tired but come on! He had expected more, she had shown such fire in herself before when she defended the mutts but now...she was weak. She was pathetic. Just like every other human, every other meal. His game had to come to an end now, she was back away from him, seemingly oblivious to the large drop behind her, if she kept moving back any more then she was face a long drop before entered that stormy, grey sea. Gareth smiled, it was fitting, the heavens opened and they were drenched in a downpour, this would be her last memory. Gareth was still unsure if he wanted a play toy that could endure his games or just a meal; either way, he had to bite the girl soon. He had been aware of the dogs following them for a while, and they were closing in.<p>

"No where to run child." Gareth teased as Sully's hand found nothing but crumbling rock behind her.

He was right. There was no where to run, there was no where to hide and this was how she was going to die. Her frightened eyes tried to find any means of escape and as coal black eyes locked with hers, he stalked forward.

"Such a shame...such a..."

Gareth cut off as an angry growl emerged from the woods. A large blur jumped for Gareth, and as he moved back so did Sully. The only difference being stepped back onto the muddy ground and she fell. Gareth smirked as the two small wolves snapped at him and he waited for the splash but none came, the smaller wolf bit at him and Gareth moved towards the cliff edge.

"What a lucky human."

Three more wolves appeared from the forest and Gareth picked the smaller one of the first two up and threw him at the new three, he did the same with the other small wolf and the five of them collided. Gareth smirked and looked down at his little play toy, whose body just fit onto a small out cropping which just a little wider then she was, and back at the wolves.

"Another time my sweet, and we will finish our game."

And with that Gareth took off into the woods, he had no doubt that at least one of the wolves would follow him.

* * *

><p>They had seen the fight and the cliff through their brothers eyes and mind; and as Jake took Quil, Brady and Collin deeper into the woods to find the vampire, Sam arrived with the rest of the pack. They had all phased back; they knew it was no fault of Brady or Collin that Sully had seen them as wolves, they were just trying to protect her but they knew she would be more scared if she saw any more of them. Sam, using his alpha voice, told Leah and Embry to go back to Ms Call and inform them that Sully had been found. She would be home soon, and she would be safe. As they left, the rest of them began to plan their way to Sully. Paul, was being rather out of character. No smart remarks, no sarcasm; they didn't need to be wolves to understand the fear he was still going through.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> There! Wrote all in one go!<strong>

**Do you like it? We finally found Sully! Sorry it swapped about again a lot and sorry it was so short!**

**And yes, I am already started on the next chapter :P**

**Reviews make chapters come quicker!**

**UmbraLunae**


	10. Waking up

**Hey guys!**

**tiffanythibedeau - I'm glad you're enjoying the series! And that you don't mind the constant changing; I was trying to get the whole different point of view thing without just sticking to the 1st person from one character.**

**SwedishFanFictionLover - Yup, did ever have any doubt that they would? And yea, Gareth is a bit of a creep; even as I was writing him I found myself disliking him. We'll have to see when she wakes up.**

**Alright so this like a lot of the previous chapters will go back and forth between characters. Just to make things clear when everything is in italics it's a memory, and if its not then it's the pack talking as wolves. I'm sure you've caught on but I just thought I'd make sure.**

**Disclaimer that I own nothing but my OCs **

* * *

><p>Tiffany, Sue and Emily stood at the front door with Leah and Embry. When Leah had explained where they had found her, they realised that they would not be coming from the woods behind the house; so Embry stood with his mom, they held each other. They were so worried about Sully, Sue stood with Leah and Emily. Emily held the patchwork quilt she had made for Sully, from what Leah had said to in confidence, away from Tiffany, she was going to be cold. Leah perked up slightly, shouting as she saw Seth run towards them, Jared and Sam close behind with Paul behind them. This was a sight to be seen, Paul held Sully bridal style. Sully was shivering and had her hands resting on her stomach, close to Paul's body. She drank in the heat radiating from his body, Sam had said she was not conscious, she may hear things, see things; but she wasn't altogether there right now.<p>

Paul moved closer, bypassing Emily and the blanket and Tiffany moved out of his way. Paul walked through the house to her room again for the second time in days. He placed her on her bed, he was aware that Tiffany had came in behind him and shut the door. Paul had Sully so she was sitting up and leaning against him, his heat drew her in closer. Tiffany stood at the bottom of Sully's bed and watched as Paul took off her shoes and threw them to the floor. Next were her socks, her hoodie, her top and her jeans. Tiffany knew how Paul was before the imprint and for a second was angry that he held Sully so close as she wore so little. Paul turned his head a little,

"Does she have...a jumper? Or...whatever chicks where to bed?"

Tiffany walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up a large football top. On the back was 'Call' and the number 17; it was Embry's top and at first Paul wasn't happy about allowing Sully to wear it, until he had it in his hands, it didn't smell like Embry, it was Sully. It was just Sully, Paul put the large top on her. Tiffany didn't have any pants for her, so Paul lay her down. He brushed her damp hair away from her face, and pulled the blankets over her. Tiffany walked over to the door, now that Sully was covered. And the pack entered along with Sue and Emily.

"You're not going near her."

Paul growled at Embry who had tried to move closer to Sully.

"Paul, man...come on...I..."

"Did you not hear me?" Paul looked viscous, as he moved closer to Sully. One of her hands curled around his wrist, keeping him close. "You. Are. Not. Going. Near. Her."

"Leave her for now Embry," Sam said, "You can see her tomorrow."

"No." Everyone turned to Paul. " You're not coming near her until she says it's fine. I want to hear the words from her mouth, then you can see her." Paul said possessively, before he turned to Tiffany, "Is it okay with you, if I stay with her Ms Call?"

Tiffany, who was still in shock by all this, nodded. She walked out of the room in shock, taking Embry with her. Sam and Emily waited in the living room with Seth and Leah; Leah left the group and phased. Although she still hated to admit it, Sam was right. Whatever Jake found, Tiffany did not need to hear it. They would talk at Jake's tomorrow, if anything, Sam wanted Billy's counsel on this.

* * *

><p>When Paul woke up again the sun was beaming through the curtains; for a moment he was confused, this wasn't his room. Then he smelt her and looking down she was right where she was last night, Paul realised it had only been a few hours since he lay down with her. Paul looked down at her sleeping form as Sully groaned in her sleep, and turned onto her side, rolling closer to him. Her hair was still slightly damp and in all the commotion of the night no one had thought to check her injuries. The thought had never even occurred to Paul, he had just been so glad to have found her but now looking down at her and seeing the scratches on her arms, he could feel himself getting angry, he shook.<p>

"No...p-please..."

Paul stopped, at first he had thought she was talking to him and then he realised she was still asleep. She was reliving the night in her sleep, where Paul couldn't help her, where he had no power and could only watch as her peaceful sleeping face changed, and he saw her fear.

"Leave me alone..."

"Shhhh...shhh...it's alright. I'm here"

Paul couldn't stand to hear her scared little voice; it made him both sad and angry. All Paul wanted to do was make these nightmares away, he hadn't made the blood sucker go away, and although Paul was the one to get her off the cliff, he felt like he'd failed her. He hadn't made the vampire run, he arrived after that.

_Jake had took Quil, Brady and Collin after the vampire. Embry and Leah had ran off to alert everyone that sully was fine; that left Sam, Jared, Seth and Paul by the cliff edge. Jared was on his knee's trying to guess how far down she, it looked like could just jump down, but it didn't look like the out cropping was very stable. Sam was trying to figure something out between the four of them. He could send Seth back for rope or.._

_"Paul!"_

_Sam almost didn't want to turn back to the cliff side as he heard Jared call out but he did. Paul was no longer on the cliff, and as Sam came closer to the cliff edge and saw the Paul had jumped down onto the outcropping, he sighed and knelt down. Paul checked she was okay to move, that was one thing that was good about having a nurse as a mother. When he knew it would be okay, and heard the slight crumbling of rocks, Paul knew he had to get her off this before the whole thing went. Paul lifted her, making himself as tall as he could be to life her up as Jared and Sam lay as low as they could on the ledge ; it took a few go's before they caught hold of her and pulled Sully up. Sam lay her down and Seth moved over her, the mud and rain had made things difficult. _

_"Sam , Jared...pull me up!"_

_The two boys leant down again and Paul jumped up; they caught him as the outcropping fell from beneath him. They heard the splash and pulled him onto the ledge. Sam watched as the second Paul was on the cliff edge he started to move towards Sully. Seth moved to the other side of her and wiped her hair out of her face, Paul looked down at her. She was still unconscious and now he wasn't sure what to do. He thought for a second to phase back into a wolf and have one of the boys put her on top of him and he would run the Call house, but he had seen the fear in her eyes as Brady and Collin had attacked the vampire. Paul had glanced at Seth as he scooped Sully up and turned back Sam and Jared. They didn't need to hear his thoughts, and they all took off running to the house. Throughout the whole run, Sam and Jared and even Seth at one point had offered to carry Sully, but Paul wasn't going to let go._

Now as Paul looked down at Sully, who huddled into him, he wondered if the two wolves had scared her. It wasn't fair that things were happening this way. And he hoped that she wasn't scared of them, but if there was one thing he knew it was that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight as long as this blood sucker was about.

* * *

><p>"So? What happened?"<p>

"We tried to follow the vampire, but the storm made it difficult. We lost his trail not long after leaving you guys, so we did a perimter runs for the rest of the night to make sure."

"Nothing?"

"It's wet, the rain washed away any scent there was."

"So now what?"

"I don't know Sam. I was thinking...maybe I could go to the Cullens. Ask them about the vamp, they might know him?"

"Oh, how nice. They have a friend visiting." Jared said.

"That's not what I meant." Jake defended himself. "I just mean that between them they know a lot of vamps, one of them might have run into him once upon a time and they might be able to tell us about what we're dealing with."

"Makes sense." Sam pondered, "Alright Jake. Go, now."

Jake nodded at the group and then at his father before leaving to go to the Cullens. Sam sat down on the porch close to where Billy had his wheelchair pulled up, the rest of the pack watched their alpha. Sam was under a lot of pressure, it had been a while since they had had any vamp activity and suddenly one appeared and attacked an imprint.

"How is she Sam?" Billy asked.

"She was still sleeping when I left." Embry answered, "Paul's with her. He refuses to leave her."

"I don't blame him." Jared said.

"I don't think she'll wake up for a while," Sam said. "She's been through a lot, she saw Brady and Collin as wolves Billy."

"It'll be okay, when she wakes go and ask her what happened. Don't you say anything about the two though, see if she mentions it."

"I don't want to bother Ms Call."

"You don't have to. Mom said she couldn't get time off work. Me or Paul have to call Sue when she wakes up so Sue can check her over." Embry explained, "I'll call you when Sue gives the all clear.

"Right."

"Look...I gotta go. Paul's with her but I..."

"Go. It's fine Embry."

Embry left and little by little the whole pack left, leaving Sam sat with Billy.

"I don't know what to do."

"You lead. You told me everything, Paul, for once, had a point. What would you have done if it was Emily? Don't treat if differently. Sully isn't a part of the tribe but she is a part of this family. Now she's Tiffany's daughter, she's Embry's sister and now she's Paul's imprint. She is a part of this family, like Emily and Kim, like Claire and like Nessie. Do not think it is different, because it's not."

Sam thought over Billy's words, he knew he was right. Sully was their family now, she was his family; and he protected his family, the whole pack was. He had to go about this like it was Emily. If Emily was in danger, in reality she was. There was a vampire out there, but his prey was Sully. And from what Sam had seen vampire's would stalk their prey until they took them down. Sully was still in danger; but for now, Sam just wanted to make sure Emily was safe.

* * *

><p>Sully's eyes fluttered open, she felt warm and was surprised to see Paul lay so close to her. Her slight head movement caught his attention, he gave her a small smile as he saw she was awake.<p>

"Hey sleepy head," Paul said softly, playing with her pink strand of hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Sully answered in a quiet voice. Paul nodded before she continued. "I feel kind of hungover."

Paul laughed, "Pretty sure you're not even legal to drink yet."

"Bet it never stopped you."

"Fair enough." Paul smiled. "Do you remember anything?"

"Can I have some water?"

Paul stood, and after making sure she was perfectly fine at least five times, he went and fetched a glass and a large jug of cold water. After a few cups of water, and pumping her pillows up so she could sit up, Paul sat on her bed again.

"You okay?"

Sully nodded, and rubbed her arms, "I'm cold. Could-"

"I'll get you another blanket."

"No...could you sit beside me again?"

Paul nodded and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. "So?"

"I...uh...what were we talking about?"

"I asked if you remembered anything."

"Oh...there was a guy...and..." Sully could remember but, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! I think this is the longest chapter so far. The next chapter will be mostly Paul and Sully, but with Sully filling Paul in on the blanks, so there will be a few repetitions of the flashbacks you got of Sully before or Jake's visit to the Cullens, or both lol. I'll have to see, but it will be another long chapter!<strong>

**Hope you're all enjoying this so far =] And yey we had some more Paul/Sully fluffness in this chapter =] yey! Can't say you don't like the fluff and looks like Sam is starting to feel the pressure, but at least he's getting a little help from Billy.**

**Review guys!**

**Umbralunae**


	11. Knight in shining armour

**Here's chapter 11, these are coming out fast aren't they? I think another long break might be on the cards soon :P**

**SugarishFreak (chapter 9) - Yep, finally found her =] Neither Embry or Paul found her first :P That was a surprise even to me! She'll be okay when she wakes up, she has Paul there!**

**SugarishFreak (chapter 10) - Glad you liked it! I was going to have it so Paul left, but I thought after having lost her, he's not going to let her go quite so easily. We'll have to see how he tells her, it's not going to be an easy thing to tell her!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover - Yey! I don't think I could have done a chapter where she's totally unconscious, I'd feel a bit mean, with everything I've already put Paul through and you guys of course! It's funny actually I was just having a chat with someone about whether they would be Saul or Pully haha Guess I know now! I think now, Paul's realised that it doesn't matter how much he fights this, Sully means everything to him now. I hope he's not too out of character, I just think that even loud and arrogant Paul can be soft with the girl he loves =]**

**Reader5Sam - Glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

><p>Instead of phasing, Jake had ran into his garage to sped off in this motorbike. It didn't take long for him to reach the Cullens house; Jake pulled up to the door as a child that looked no older then ten ran up to him. The young girl flung herself onto Jake, hugging him tightly.<p>

"Whoa, easy there Ness! You'd think I hadn't been to see you in.." Jake replied, hugging her back.

"Days? You haven't been here in a while Jake."

"Yea, that's actually what I need to speak to everyone about."

"They're all in the house; well, mom and dad went to hunt." Nessie dropped gracefully to the floor, and took Jake's hand leading him into the house. "But they'll be home soon."

Nessie lead Jake up to the living room where the rest of the family was. Alice and Carlisle smiled at Jake, whilst Emmett and Jasper continued their conversation, breifly nodding at him. Esme, walked over to Jake and Nessie, smiling brightly.

"Jacob! How are you?"

"Uh...fine...I.."

"What's wrong Fido?" Rosalie said as she walked down the stairs. She and Jake were okay now, but nothing would stop the Cullen's from making dog jokes at him, no matter how much Nessie and Esme asked them to stop.

"That's actually what I was to explain Blondie." Jake smiled. "Where's Bella and Edward?"

"They'll be home soon." Carlisle said calmly, "They just left, why don't you fill the rest of us in?"

Jake nodded and walked over to Nessie, sitting beside her. The Cullen family all sat on the sofas around the two, and Jake waited until they were all sat to begin.

"Right. Well, I guess I should start with the most surprising news. Paul imprinted."

"No shit?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him for using such language in front of Nessie.

"Paul? He's the big, loud one?" Nessie innocently asked.

"Yea, that's him." Jake replied. "The next thing is...is why I haven't been around lately. The imprint, she's called Sully. She's living with Embry and his mom. Things happened, Embry upset her and she ran second beach. She didn't turn up that night so we all went out looking for her; it took almost to morning but we eventually found her." Jake stopped, it was hard to talk about it. He could still feel Paul's pain from the search, the fear that we wouldn't find her and that it would be too late, and that was partly Jake's fault for thinking it; He never thought he'd feel guilty for making Paul feel bad. "Look, bottom line is she was stalked by a vamp."

"Is she okay?"

Jake nodded, that was one thing he did love about Esme. It didn't matter who it was, Esme always cared. "From what I know she's still asleep, she's got a few scratches but Paul isn't going to leave her. We lost the vamp in the storm."

"How can we help?" Carlisle offered.

"Well, you could keep a look out, if you don't mind. I don't know his name, but they said they'd get in touch with me as soon as they have more info." Jake gave Nessie a cuddle, "So you're stuck with me little lady."

"Before you go play with Nessie, Jake, do you have anything on the vampire?"

"The boys, Brady and Collin probably got the best look at him. Pale, gold hair...sorry...I don't know.."

"Well when you know more, let me know."

* * *

><p><em>"You misunderstand me, young one. A lucky man he must be, and to use your sweet, young body...well, maybe I won't devour you all at once first." Gareth sneered and turned away from her. <em>

_Sully took the chance, stumbling to her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she could, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if she should even bother. He'd been following her for hours and was still following her, maybe it would be easier if she just stopped. Maybe...no. No. She wasn't going to just give up! No way._

_Live, laugh, love._

_She was going to run, she was going to live. She promised her mother she would not just give up when things got hard, and by hell, she intended to keep that promise. She was going to make it through this. Sully ran and ran before she grew tired again, she hid behind a large. Breathing heavily, she did think about looking around the tree and as she turned her blonde head, Sully stopped. A cold hand wrapped around her neck pulled her up, slamming her against the tree. Sully gasped as Gareth stroked her cheek with two of his cold fingers._

_"You didn't really think you could hide, did you?"_

_"Piss...off..."_

_"There's you flame little one, how long until I can put it out?"_

_Sully glared at him, and swung her legs, kicking him as hard as she could. It hurt a lot more then when she had hit Embry. Dear lord! What were they feeding the boys round here? Were they eating bricks? Gareth smiled baring teeth, and tightened his grip on her neck._

_"Now, now. Play nice little flame."_

_By now it was getting dark and thunder had echoed throughout the woods, but it was the loud howl that stopped Gareth. It startled him so much, he dropped Sully. Sully touched her neck gingerly and whilst taking in his shock, crawled past him. She ran again, she ran and she ran and she pushed herself to exhaustion as she heard the waves crash, she must be near the cliffs by now and as she stumbled through the trees, there it was the cliffs. It was too stormy to cliff dive, but she might be able to use it to her advantage...maybe. She was so tired and she fell into the clearing. Turning, so she face Gareth who simply walked into the clearing, like keeping up with her was easy. Gareth stalked closer to her, she was his prey and he was the predator. And Sully realised that no matter how much she fought this, the end was inevitable. The skies were grey and in a second everything was wet; Sully was soaked to the bone, and through the lashing rain she watched as Gareth came closer. Sully back up, until her hand came to the edge of the cliff. This was it. _

_"Such a shame...such a..."_

* * *

><p>"Then there was a growl. He stopped and this...thing jumped out of the woods." Sully explained, "It kind of...looked like a wolf, but it was so big Paul. I guess it could have been a bear. It...scared me and I forgot I was on the edge so I moved back and fell, after I just remember waking up here."<p>

"It's alright, you're safe now."

"Yea...still...if there's wolves or bears roaming about though..."

"Don't worry; there's Quilette legends that say some of the tribe were spirit warriors and the could change into wolves you know?"

"Yea?"

"Yea. They would protect their family, the tribe, their friends."

"So someone in the tribe is...a spirit warrior?" Sully said, slightly amused. "They changed into a massive wolf? And chased Gareth away? Is that what you're saying?"

"Could be."

"Well if you find out who, let me know?"

"Why?"

"So I can send them some flowers as a thank you!" She laughed.

"Very funny." Paul smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"No different to the last time you asked." Sully smiled, she wasn't sure whether it was that Paul asked every few minutes if she was okay or his smile that got that reaction from her. "Oh, why are you in my bed?"

"You said you were cold."

"Before that, when I woke up."

"Embry and Jake called us all up when they realised you were missing, we went out to look for you. You fell onto an outcropping off the cliff and I got you off it."

"So you're my knight in shining armour?"

"You could say that."

"And flowers won't do?"

"Not my thing."

"Shall I give you my favour then?" Sully watched as he stared down at her curiously. Then she put one small hand on his cheek, turning his head gently to her. Sully placed a small, light kiss on his cheek, so close to his lips. "How does that do you, O'great knight?"

"Perfect." Paul got up off her bed, "I'm just gunna grab a drink okay?"

"So why were you still here when I woke?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Paul said before he slipped out the door, he lowered his voice as he caught Embry standing there. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Sorry Paul."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Then get on the phone to Sam."

* * *

><p><strong> I was going to write another little bit at the end about Jake relaying the information onto the Cullens but it's getting kinda late so we'll have to wait, I may not actually put it in or it might kick next chapter off. So you know a bit more about what happened to poor Sully, and more Pully fluff! Yey!<strong>

**Review!**

**UmbraLunae**


	12. Authors Note

**Dear readers,**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for all being so loyal. I know I've taken a few long breaks; and I'm sorry for that! I took another break a few weeks ago. However since then my laptop has a few problems with it. So until it is fixed there will not be any new chapters.**

**I will promise, and you can all pull me up on it when I return, that I will 'update like crazy' when I return. Laptop is broken and I have tried to post a chapter but it won't let me. I am still writing when I can; and will write a few chapters ready for when I return.**

**See you all soon with The pack, and more Pully love.**

**UmbraLunae**


	13. Worried Nessie

**Hey guys! Don't know if you noticed but I took another small break there! It wasn't intentional but I've just been going out with a friend or two a bit so haven't had the time, but I'm back! I can't promise the crazy fast updates again but I will try!**

**Anon**** - Thanks for reading! And Glad you're enjoying it =]**

**Tiffanythibedeau**** - Happy you're still with us, and enjoying it! Don't worry Sully and Embry make up very soon! I've been jotting down ideas for when they're friends again and I think their disagreement has went on long enough, and Sully needs her best friend there now! Embry knows he's done wrong, so things will be set straight soon! As for what Paul told her, while he did explain about the spirit warriors, he didn't say that they were true. He said it to test the waters, and Sully took it as a joke so he went along with it. She does know that Paul saved her from the cliff now and that there are big wolves roaming about but she still doesn't know/believe that it's anyone from the tribe.**

**SwedishFanFicitionLover - Thank you! Glad you think he's been in character! And you think he'd be kinda soft with his imprint too! Yey Pully! Glad you like how the Cullens are with Jake! I wasn't too sure how I should do that, but I figured they'd be nice to him because of Nessie, even though Esme is always nice! I'll let you in on a little secret...I didn't even know I wrote about the kiss til after! But it kind of went with how they were playing!**

**Laura - Glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

><p>Sam joined Embry and Paul in the living room after he had spoke to Sully; he had gotten the details from Embry, but he needed to make sure he had every little detail if they were to catch the blood sucker. Sully had been exhausted when she was done telling Sam her story and answering all of his questions and fell asleep. Sam was about to ask Paul to do something he knew the hot head would refuse, but Paul was one of his best trackers.<p>

"Paul, I need you to..."

"No, I'm not leaving her Sam."

"I thought you'd say that, so here's the alternative. You phase, but you keep an eye on the house. You track or you protect."

Paul did want to find the vamp and kill him for putting Sully through this, but he couldn't leave her unprotected, she had Embry but Paul had some serious issues with Embry; he knew deep down Embry didn't mean anything and he had to lean off a bit. "Fine, I'll phase. Sam I'm staying here."

Sam nodded and watched as Paul kicked off his shoes and ran outside before disappearing in the tree line. "Embry..."

"I'll do whatever Sam, but I need to talk to her."

"She's asleep."

"It can't wait."

Sam nodded, he knew just how much it was hurting Embry to be like this with her. "Alright, I'm getting in touch with the rest of the pack. Jake said he was spending the day with the Cullens, can you fill him in?"

Embry saw Sam out and was about to move on down the hall when a large grey wolf emerged from the tree's, Embry knew this was the best time to go see Sully, despite the menacing glare in Paul's eyes; had Paul been in the house Embry would not have this chance. He took a deep breath and looked away from Paul before moving on and walking to Sully's room. He crossed to the end of her bed as she began to shift in her sleep.

Embry had felt so bad; he knew that if he had just kept his mouth shut then she wouldn't have ran off, and if she didn't run off then she wouldn't have become the prey of that bloodsucker. This was all his fault, she had went through hell because of him; and when she had been found, when she'd been safe at home he was torn. He knew Paul wasn't going to let him near Sully, and Embry for a little while had been glad. And that made him sick to the stomach, he shouldn't be glad but he felt so guilty but he also wanted...no, needed to apologise. Embry was pulled from his thoughts as she stirred, rolling on her side and whimpering. Within seconds he was by her side, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and shaking her awake.

Sully opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of her, she could make out two onyx, worried eyes which were focused on her and for a second she thought it was Paul, until everything came into focus. No, not Paul. This was Embry.

"Em?"

"Hey, you were having a bad dream."

Sully nodded. "Why me? Em, I wouldn't wish that upon another living person, but why me? What made me so special?"

"I don't know." Embry shifted uncomfortably."Sully? I need to talk to you."

"You're doing that already silly."

"About what you heard at garage."

"Oh."

If she was honest, she didn't want to talk about it. She want to forget about it and let things just be alright and just pretend it never happened, never think about it; She knew that couldn't happen with Embry. He had come in here to talk, to explain and it would be cruel of her to cut him off like that, so Sully would listen.

"Look, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't...I shouldn't have said any of it. I was angry." Embry looked at her to find she was now sat up and staring down at the quilt. "I'm sorry Sully, but you have acted like she's going to walk in and everything will be fine..."

"I know. I wasn't ready then, it was a shock."

"Ready?"

"To face facts, saying it will make it real. I have grieved and I've mourned but making it feel like she was going to come back made me forget, but it's real isn't it Embry? Mum, she's not coming back," Sully hesitated for a moment, and looked up at Embry, who watched her with careful the both knew that her next few words would have such an impact, and they wanted to be ready. It had to be the right time, she had to be ready to say it and after the whole Gareth thing, she felt she was. As for Embry, he knew that he had to be there for her this time. It would be him comforting her, not Paul. "She...she's gone. Not coming back."

"Sully?" Embry couldn't stand hearing the pain in her voice. "You don't have to..."

"I do. I need to get over this, I need to say it, to make it real. I didn't want it to be real, I didn't want to say that mum is dead. I just..." Sully cut off, realising what she had said and looked Embry dead in the eyes.

Embry reached across and pulled her into a warm hug as the tears started to flow. He held her close and she began to weep and sob. This is what a brother done right? He protected and comforted his sister? Whether that was the case or not, whether Paul came in and demanded Embry get away from her or not, Embry knew he wasn't going any where. He had almost lost her once because of his stupid ass words, he wasn't going to mess up again. She may be Paul's imprint, but she was his sister.

* * *

><p>"Yea. Yea. She's okay? Yea, I'll explain. Okay. I'll stop by later. Yea. Bye."<p>

Jake hung up the phone, he'd been pushing Nessie on her swing and even the bronze haired child knew something was wrong as she scraped her heels into the dirt to slow down and stop.

"Jake?" Nessie asked, "Was that about your friend? Is she okay?"

"Yea, it was about Sully. She's getting better Ness, it was a scare for her. Not all vamps are as nice as your family."

"Oh, Jake. Didn't know you cared." Edward said sarcasticly. "So, she woke up?"

"Yea. Where is everyone?"

"Esme and Carlisle are hunting with Alice. They'll be back soon."

Jake thought for a moment, it would be easier to just tell everyone together but they needed answers. The tribe was worried, he could imagine the hell Paul was going through, and Embry for that matter.

"Jake, just tell me. I'll fill everyone in."

Jacob nodded, and let loose on every detail that Embry had said. It still wasn't much but the Cullen's were well connected, perhaps one of their friends knew something. And if not they could at least keep a look out.

"Alright Jacob; I'm going to the house to tell Bella and Rosalie."

Jake watched him leave, and fell on his behind on the forest floor. He had phased since that night, but he could still feel the pain and fear of not one but two of his pack brothers; and Jake wouldn't admit it to anyone but it choked him. He was glad to feel two small, porceilan arms wrap round his neck and pull him into cuddle. Jake hugged Nessie back, his head on her shoulder and her bronze locks tickling his nose. He sniffled and the little girl squeezed him a little tighter.

"It'll be okay Jakey."

"Thanks Ness."

"Sully is special?"

"Yea, she is to Paul, what you are to me."

"Does she know about you?" Nessie asked innocently, pulling away from Jake.

"The wolf thing? Not to my knowledge. It's up to Paul to tell her."

"Oh. I think it will be okay."

"Soon. She's scared."

"But Paul will keep her safe? Like you keep me safe?"

"Yea."

"Good." Nessie smiled at him and Jake couldn't help but smile back the the girl.

"Thanks Ness."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**So I haven't updated in a while, and I am sorry. Laptop broke and computer is crappy. I am trying to write chapters in bulk but I thought I'd write you something for now, not sure if I'll update more soon, we'll just have to see.**

**Sorry this wasn't very long but it was something at least!**

**UmbraLunae**


	14. Family

**Sorry these may take a while to get up, but laptop still broken. I'm trying to get it sort and I'm working on my other stories as well.**

**SwedishFanFictionLover**** - Yea, as much as some of the Cullens annoyed me, I always found Nessie to be a little cutie, and the kid that portrayed her was lovely too. I couldn't keep the fight going on, Embry had a lot to get off his chest, but it may take Paul a bit longer to cool off. I did originally plan to have a Pully moment when she accepts it, but it wrote itself in when Embry was apologising.**

**Laura - Thanks for the review, if I've planned to have Paul in this chapter then he'll be in, if not then he won't!**

* * *

><p>A week since Sully woke up, she sat on the sofa with Embry. She couldn't stand to just be left in bed, if reminded her of things that had happened with her mum and she just didn't want to think about it since her talk with Embry. The two of them were watching some cheesy reality show, Tiffany had the night shift and the two of them thought they would take the full advantage of having the house to themselves. Much to their disappointment, staying up late to watch cheesy shows was less then thrilling. Embry couldn't say anything to Sully, but he really wanted to be out with the pack, his patrols had been switched with Leah so he could stay at home at night with Sully.<p>

Sully was doing her best these days to show that she was fine, but it was clear to the others that she wasn't. She'd went on short walks with Tiffany and Sue in the woods at the back of the houses, and sadly, they saw just how much the whole ordeal had affected her. Sue and Sully had walked on when Tiffany had stopped to tie her laces and ran to catch up with the two, who had walked quite a distance from her despite the seconds it had took her to tie her laces. Upon catching up with them, Tiffany had stepped on a fallen branch. It made a loud crack, and startled Sully who had turned round, looking for the source of the noise. she was short of breath, and the only thing she could now hear was the crack of the branch and her heart beating in her ears. Sully felt faint, and when Sue and Tiffany finally calmed her down, Sully discovered she was on the floor. She didn't remember falling or actually fainting, but she was on her knees with her arms around Tiffany.

That had been but a few days since she had woken. And Billy had speculated whether it had been too early for her, but the decision had been made that she would never be alone. A few times, if it was someone's turn to watch her, she would go to theirs, and seemed that she liked this best. She was tired of being in the same house all days long. She could understand that they were worried, but it was boring and driving her insane. Tonight, like every other night this week, Embry was watching her. Tomorrow it had been planned that she would go to Billy's. Billy Black, at the least was more subtle then the rest of them. Billy had asked Sully if she would come round a day or so before hand. If she would do a few jobs for her, because Jake will be at the garage and won't be back until two in the afternoon and Billy doesn't think he could stand to sit in the house so messy as it is for a day longer. Sully had asked if he why he had not asked one of the boys or Sue, Sue was taking Seth out for the day and whilst Billy did love the boys, he let her in on a little secret. Sometimes they were just a tad too boisterous for him, whereas she was soft and quiet, yet pleasant company.

Paul had been coming over in the day at various times to see how she was, but if truth be told. Sully enjoyed her time when she was with Emily, who she got to know quite well. Emily and Sully would it and chat and bake, something Emily had learnt Sully was rather good at, but when it came to cooking, Sully could burn soup. Sully enjoyed being with Leah, who wouldn't treat her as though she was made of glass. Leah was soft when Sully had another episode, but that was it, else wise Leah acted as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would never turn up!"<p>

Sully smiled at Billy, it was only a little past ten. She and Embry had fallen asleep on the sofa, which had done no favours for their necks or backs. She had woken up, what she would guess to be thirty to forty five minutes ago. Sully was up promptly, showered and dressed, after declining a lift from Tiffany and had walked to Billy's. It would have been quicker to go through the woods, but she couldn't do it on her own. So Sully had walked on the side of the road, waving at the people in cars as they went members of the small community, who had welcomed her eagerly as though she were family that they had not seen in years.

"Not been up long. Sorry Bill."

He smiled, "You know, I think it's only ever been you and Madeleine, that I allow to call me Bill. And Sarah."

"Sarah? That's Jake's mum, right?"

"Yes, that's her." Billy said, absent mindedly playing with his wedding ring. Even after all these years he couldn't hep but have it with him. He may not wear it on his finger any more, but he wore it on a chain around his neck. "My Sarah was a little beauty. I tell Rebecca and Rachel, that they are the double of their mother, but I see her most in Jake."

There was a soft silence between the two, it wasn't awkward at all. Billy found Sully easy to talk to, just as she found Billy easy to talk to. If neither had anything to be said, they wouldn't talk just for the sake of talking; but Billy had heard that Sully had recently accepted her mothers death. And he knew that when the wound was so raw, she would want to talk, or he thought so anyway. When Sarah had died, he didn't want to speak to anyone, just as Sully had been. He shut himself off, and refused to get close to anyone. But when came to terms with it, he wanted to tell the whole world just how great Sarah was. He guessed, that he had wanted to make sure that no one forgot her. Billy helped Sully as he could to clean the house, although he had gotten used to being in a wheel chair, there was still some things that he just couldn't do on his own.

Around noon, the two of them were around the dining table tucking into a grilled cheese each, and specially for her coming, Billy had asked Emily if she would make a small batch of chocolate chip muffins.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. And now the truth."

Sully looked at Billy, she knew she could lie again but she also knew that he would see through it again. "I...it's...it's a struggle. I don't know if I should be okay now. You know, now that I said she's dead."

"Should be okay? It's not about whether you should or shouldn't be. Everyone mourns in their own ways, everyone takes as much time as they need. When I finally admitted to myself that Sarah was dead...I just wanted everyone to know what she was like."

"Why?"

"Because in the mourning period, everyone's thoughts were of her. When they finished mourning, when I had finished mourning, I was worried that everyone would forget her. She would sit in that seat you're in, that was her seat. She would get up early morning, and get the breakfast started and make Rachel and Rebecca's packed lunches, Jake was so small, he would stay with her." Billy stopped and looked up at a wooden wind chime, which was at the kitchen window, "And that, I made that for her. It was a courting gift. I gave it to her on her 22nd birthday. And she gave me this," Billy held his wrist up, a small red rope was tied around.

Sully smiled.

"I bet you have plenty of little things like that about Madeleine. Like your pink hair."

Sully twirled the pink lock of hair round her finger. "Yea. Mum gave me this on my twelfth birthday."

Sully pulled a small medallion from under her top. Brown braided leather held it round her neck, the medallion itself, was a green/grey metal. On one side was Saint Zacharias and on the other was the words, '_For my little wanderer, to protect you where ever your adventures may take you. Xx_'. Sully had it on when she had encountered Gareth, and she believed it was down to her mother and Saint Zacharias that she was safe and sound.

"Mum said it would keep me safe when we went on our adventures. And when we lived with Grandma Bobbie, we would all stay up until mid night, on Christmas or a birthday, and open just one present. Grandma Bobbie said she used to do that with mum when she was little, and Great Grandma Ophelia would do it with Grandma Bobbie."

Billy smiled, since getting to know Madeleine when she first arrived, and now Sully, he had grown to love the names of her family, "Such a grand family, eh?"

Sully was used to his teasing now and simply smiled.

"We have Ophelia who married...?"

"Amos." Sully grinned, she knew where this was going. Billy, and Jake both, loved to make fun of her family and their names. Not that she could blame them.

"And they had...how many?"

"Six kids."

"Who were?"

"Dorothy, Evelyn, Ruth, Homer, Rose-Marie and Roberta. Well, Grandma Bobbie."

"Such names!"

"It was just that time period!"

"And who did Bobbie marry?"

"Chester. And before you ask, they had three."

Billy paused, "Well what were the called?"

"Helena, Finley and Madeleine."

"And what about Helena, Finley and Madeleine?"

"Uncle Finn married Ella, and they moved to Canada to be near her family when her sister had a baby. And mum..."

"Just let me stop you there," Billy said with a grin like the Cheshire cat, "You missed out Helena?"

"She married Uncle E. And had.."

"Uncle E?"

"...Enoch."

After a small chuckle, Billy said, "Carry on."

"They're old now." Sully got her own back.

Helena and Enoch were about the same age as Billy.

"I should blast you for that you cheeky mare!"

"Now dad, there'll be no blasting!" Jake said as he came through the door, "Hey there, Sully."

"Hi Jake, how was work?"

"As good as it can be, but I get paid next week, so it's all good." Jake smiled. "I'm just getting a shower then I'm going out."

"Where?" Billy asked, just as they had planned.

"To see Bella. Was the party the last time you saw her, Sully?"

"Yup."

"Wanna come with me? Bella won't mind, just be warned you'll be meeting her husband and that."

"Husband? Did she mention that at the party?"

"Can't remember, wanna come?"

"Yea, thanks."

"Great," Jake beamed, "I'm just going in the shower then we can be off."

Jake was pleased she did accept, he had already ran it past Bella and Edward, who were both great with the idea. Bella was excited to see Sully again, although the two hadn't gotten on well to begin with, they were quite good friends now. And when Jake had told Nessie, she was very excited to meet the new 'wolf girl'. It didn't take Jake long to shower and get ready, then the two were just out the door when Billy shouted,

"And what about Madeleine?"

"She had me, Sully!"

"But what's that short for again, I forgot!"

"Nice try, Bill."

* * *

><p><strong> Well there's another chapter. I think this, like the last is kind of a filler. And sorry Laura, but there's no Paul in this one. As much as I love Paul, and this is a PaulOC story, I'm not fond of those stories when the Love interest is in every single chapter. It is a Pully story, but it's also about Sully and her life, and the other relationship she has. **

**This was meant to have some more characters in it, but it ended up being mostly Billy. I figured in a way, other then her uncle, Billy would have been the one she put in that father figure position. And you got to learn more about her family, and you almost learnt Sully's real name.**

**Review guys!**

**UmbraLunae**


	15. Meeting the Cullens

**So last chapter was kind of a filler, because I've planned for Sully to meet the Cullens and see Bella again. I think Nessie would like to finally meet Sully after hearing so much about her too! I didn't want to just jump straight to the Cullen's and figured the only link to them, besides Bella, is Jake.**

**I hope it was a nice little filler though? If anything you learnt more about Sully's family. Now that I've wrote about her family, I want them in reason that sully didn't go to them is because they all have something of their own to deal with. Finn and Ella are busy with Ella's family, and Helena and Enoch didn't take her because of a falling out between Helena and Madeleine. I will have them in the story though, but I don't want to just mention them now and then never again until then story arc appears so I may have some email/IM between Finn & Ella and Sully.**

**Dark-lelu - Thank you for your review!**

**Laura - Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Sooo...Bella lives in the woods?"<p>

Jake laughed, "A lot has changed since you were last here."

"Well, I get she doesn't live with Charlie any more." Sully said, "Speaking of which, Charlie seemed to be pretty chummy with Sue Clearwater at the party."

"Yea, they got together a year or so back. It wasn't expected but.."

"They're happy?"

"Yea." Jake smiled, he'd thought about taking her there on the bike but he could only imagine the hell he would get off Paul if he was caught. It wasn't that Paul didn't like bikes, on the contrary, Paul was thinking about doing one up, more the sight of Sully hugging herself to Jake..it would cause trouble. So they were in the Rabbit. "Bella got married."

"That Edward guy?" She asked looking at Jake who nodded, "Whatever floats your boat."

"They live in a house further in the woods but close to the Cullen place, they'll be there with Nessie."

"Nessie?"

"Edward's biological niece. Parents died so they're raising her as their own."

"That's sweet of them." Sully said as he pulled up just outside the garage, where a variety of nice cars were parked.

* * *

><p>Edward, like the rest of his family had heard the car coming before they had seen it. It was natural for Jake to change his method of getting there. Sometimes it would be the bike, sometimes the rabbit and sometimes he would arrive as a wolf. Reneesme looked up at her father from his lap as he stopped reading to her, she was rather enjoying Alice in Wonderland, and was disappointed from the sudden stop.<p>

"Daddy?"

Nessie's voice caught the attention of everyone there, whilst she could talk and quite well, it was the tone of the tiny child's voice that everyone worried about. Carlisle grew more anxious as he looked upon Edward, who had a distant look upon his pale face. He was listening to something or thinking.

"Edward?"

Edward snapped out of his trance, "Sorry, I was trying to zone Jake out and listen to the other one.."

"Other one?"

"Sully, Jake's brought her to visit. But he's told her that Bella and I are married and we adopted Nessie."

"But you didn't daddy." Nessie said innocently.

"I know, love. It's just a game. You'd have been too small to remember anyway, but it's a game that all of us will play, do you understand?"

"Because she doesn't know about us?"

"That's right."

"I understand daddy."

* * *

><p>Sully followed Jake into the house, clearly he was here a lot. The house was large and spacious, and was unlike anything that Sully had seen. <em>Cullen's must have a bit of cash. <em>Sully thought. Jake lead Sully into the house, which she thought for a moment was quite strange, then again he did the same with the rest. They all did. Practically just let themselves into each others houses. If Jake was close to the Cullen's then it might just be he same here. She followed him up to a living room where the Cullen family all sat. A tiny girl ran to Jake, her arms round his neck and Jake swung her round. The little girl squealed but she was obviously happy that she was with Jake, who sat down, holding the little girl on his knee.

"You can sit down, Sully." Jake said, cheerfully. "They don't bite."

Sully gave a little smile before sitting on the end of the sofa, close to Jake. She felt like she was intruding, this was clearly important to Jake, and Sully felt like she was in on private time, she wasn't sure why. Since they had arrived, Jake had barely spoken to the others in the room, his attentions on the little girl, which left Edward to the introductions.

"Hey Sully. I don't know if you remember me..."

"You're Edward. Yea, I still remember you, just a bit. Sorry." Sully blushed, _Shit. That was rude. _"I just mean that I spent a lot of time I La Push so..."

"It's fine. I know what you mean, you were good friends with Bella?"

"Yea. We were friends." She answered, "We kinda lost touch. It was good to see her at the party. So, Jake say's you two got married?"

"Yea, it was special. She's out at the moment with my sister Alice." Edward explained. "This is my brother Emmett. And behind you is Carlisle and Esme."

Sully turned, she hadn't heard anyone approach. She waved at them with a small smile. When Jake had offered to go for a ride to see Bella, she hadn't expected to see so many people. Sure, she'd seen them before but that was years ago. And she had never really met them, just Alice and Edward. And to be totally honest, Alice was a bit too much to bare, the little pixie of a Cullen, was lovely and a good gossip and friend but she had far to much energy._ As for Edward...there's just something about him...like a smugness._

"Are you Sully?"

Sully looked down at the little girl on Jake's knee. "Y-Yea. I'm Sully. What's your name?"

"I'm Nessie."

"You know your mother would hate it if she knew you were introducing yourself like that." Edward chuckled.

Nessie smiled. "Nessie is short. Is Sully short?"

"Er...yea...but I'm not telling you what for." Sully giggled. "It's embarrassing."

* * *

><p>Jake and Sully had bee at the Cullen's for a few hours now, Jake had been playing with Nessie, leaving Sully to fend for herself with the Cullens. Emmett had left when a slim blonde came in. Carlisle, Edward and Esme sat with Sully, trying to make conversation. It was difficult for her to be here without Jake there, it felt strange.<p>

"Sully, your hair looks really pretty like that." The woman, Esme, said, smiling gently at Sully.

"Thanks, my...my mum."

"She did it for you?"

Sully swallowed, she could feel the tear begin to burn behind her eyes. "No. It was for her. She had cancer."

"Is she all better now?"

Sully wiped her eyes, and Carlisle sighed as he said, "I'm sorry, that must have bee very hard for you."

The blonde teen nodded. "Em...Embry's mum is my godmother."

"You're staying with them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, it's loud and..."

"You're welcome here with Jake, when you like."

"Maybe. I'm pretty awkward." Sully made a joke out of herself, it was the only thing she could do. "I'm pretty boring."

"I bet you're not." Esme smiled, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I read. I used to jog. I play instruments."

"Oh?" Edward perked up, "What do you play?"

"Oh...guitar, violin, bass. Piano. I love the piano."

"We have one downstairs, if you want to give it a go." Edward offered, he was honestly surprised when she took it up and the two of them walked downstairs close to the front door. There was a grand piano, how did she miss that?

Sully sat down at the piano, cracked her fingers, tapped a few keys before she got lost in Fantaisie Impromptu, Opp.66. Edward, did nothing but stand and listen to her play. She wasn't perfect and missed a few notes, but she was immersed in it. In the music, he could see the worry and anxiety drift away from her. This was the Sully he had see in Bella's pictures and Jake's mind. This was the time she let go, and he guessed that this was the first real outlet she had had since her ordeal with Gareth. And so seeing her like this now, it made him feel bad. She was Bella's friend, and Jake's friend. Nessie and Carlisle and Esme had all taken to her as well and they had made no progress into finding out who this Gareth was, but he would.

"Daddy?"

Edward turned and walked to Nessie and Jake.

"Hey Ness,"

"I thought it was you playing daddy."

"No, it's Sully."

"I forgot she could play." Jake said. "She's good, huh Nessie?"

"Yea." Nessie smiled at Jake as Sully finished, and hinted that she wanted to be put down. The second her feet were on solid ground she fluttered over to Sully. "You are very good."

"Thanks Nessie." Sully smiled. "You're so pretty."

Nessie smiled at the older girl and played with a lock of her hair. " Mommy is pretty too."

"Bella? Yea, she is pretty isn't she?" Sully blushed as her stomach grumbled. "Sorry."

"Sorry there Ness. I best get her home." Jake said. " But we'll come back another time."

"We?" Nessie said excitedly, "Sully too?"

"If she wants." Jake grinned.

Sully looked at Nessie, there was no way she could say no to that face. "Of course I'll come see you again Nessie. You'll tell your mum I said hello?"

"Of course!" Nessie wrapped her arms around Sully in a friendly hug. Sully giggled before returning the hug. "Will you tell me what Sully is short for next time?"

"Are you going to tell me what Nessie is short for?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! But as always, I'm writing these in bulk when I have a break. So it's crazy update time=]<strong>

**UmbraLunae**


	16. Fitting in

**Hey everyone! I'm writing a whole lot now so I'm gunna try and update more. But I got no reviews the last time! Last chapter got no reviews! I'm so sad! Was it really that bad? :(**

* * *

><p>Jake pulled into Sam and Emily's after explaining to Sully that the guys were almost always there and Emily always had food on the go when she wasn't at work. She didn't like the feeling of taking advantage of Emily, who Sully was very fond of now, but she was incredibly hungry and Emily was a good cook, so she would hate for them to waste the food when they thought they were having every one over. The two got out of the car and walked into the house, Emily smiled at the pair and gave Jake a little look. Jake knew that Paul would be worried now, not knowing where Sully was, and now Jake was probably in trouble. It wasn't long before Sam, Jared and Paul all came into the house; Sam instantly went over to Emily. He cupped her face gently in his hands before kissing her. Jared and Paul came over to Jake and Sully, Paul sitting down next to her.<p>

"It's rude to stare."

Sully blushed, "I know, it's just...they seem so perfect for each other."

"Listen to the little romantic, eh?" Paul teased.

"I don't know." Sully said, as she leaned closer to him. "I think every girl, maybe a part from Leah, like's the idea of being romanced."

"Good to know."

"Is it?"

"Well, you did call me your knight in shining armor before." He replied with a toothy grin. "Here, I thought that pizza, xbox and movie's were your style."

"Well, it is. But I enjoyed that just as much as I enjoyed our walk on the beach Paul."

"Food's ready." Emily called.

Sully grinned, "Even if you were arrogant."

* * *

><p>Sully had eaten her fill and thanked Emily for the lovely meal before filling her in on how she was after the attack. She stood up, excusing herself to Emily and Sam and walked out. Sam looked out after her, knowing that she would walk round to the beach. The beach near Sam and Emily's had become a favorite spot for her. Sully walked and walked until she was at the waters edge, she didn't take her shoes off but she could feel the water sink in through her converse. The tide was coming in, slowly, but she did not move. Instead she stood staring out at the gray sea, her mind whirling with thoughts again. Things that made her scared, things that she should stop thinking about...but those...wolves? The ones that saved her from Gareth, they had been so huge! What if Gareth hadn't found her, would she have been dinner for the wolves? But what if the wolves hadn't shown up? What would have happened then? Gareth would have caught her and...<p>

Sully wrapped her arms around herself, clutching at her shoulders. Her breathing felt heavy and her chest felt tight. _No...no more of this!_ She had gotten over this kind of thing, _no more! Please!_ She wasn't sure if the sound of the waves was dulling or getting louder, but she knew just how sick she felt. Sully fell to her knees, the water running round her as it drew closer onto the beach. In the back of her mind she knew she should get up, she should move before more water came in...but that was ignored. Thoughts of being killed by Gareth, being used for whatever means by him was making her anxious, it was making her sick. Sully felt like she could physically heave, her body was rocking slightly and she suddenly became aware of a noise in the background, something becoming blurred with the dulling yet deafening sound of the waves and the wind. Her hands were at the base of her head, gently holding onto her blonde locks; she squeezed her eyes shut. _No, no more of this..._Suddenly, she was engulfed two tanned arms. Two hot arms, the heat made her move closer. She needed to be by this person, and as she moved closer, she felt safer and felt like these thoughts were slowly dissolving.

There were more voices and foot falls near her, but her mind closed in on one of them. The voice, the arms, the heat of the person that was holding her. She needed this, him. The person held her, hugging her to his body. He was now sat in the damp sand as the water reached its limits at his brothers who were stood a few feet behind. He nuzzled her hair as he felt one of her small hands wrap around his wrist. The two rocked slightly, and Sully listened to the sweet nothings whispered in her ear. _It's okay. You're going to be okay. Every thing is fine. Well done. I'm here. I'm here for you._ Sully knew every thing was going to be okay, and slowly the tight feeling in her chest disappeared and her breathing became normal. She heard one of the other boys come over and slowly untangle her from the one she was clinging too, this other boy helped her onto the first boy's back. And as he stood, carrying her on his back as easily as though she was a small child, Sully wrapped her arms around him and now it was she that nuzzled into his neck.

* * *

><p>Sully woke up not long after, on the couch in Sam and Emily's. She sat up, to an almost empty house. For once it was Sam, not Emily to be there all alone. Sam came and sat beside her as she tried to sit up.<p>

"You've clearly made quite the impression on the boys." He said amused.

Sully gave him a weak smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Quil, Embry and Seth left with Jake to go back to his after you went to the beach. And I managed to persuade Jared and Paul to go with Emily to get the shopping in. I figured, letting you have some peace and quiet would do you some good."

"Thanks Sam." Sully pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Sorry about all of this, I..."

"It's fine. I mean, when Paul and Jared brought you back, I wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with you. It took a while to pry you from Paul," Sam said with a slight smirk on his face. "He was worried about you. We all were. It was Emily who knew what was wrong, by the time we got you off Paul, you were asleep so we let you rest."

"Thanks. Sam? I just keep thinking about that night."

"It's over now, you're safe."

"From Gareth or the wolves?"

Sam gave her a grave a look, with all that she had been through he knew it was unfair to tell her. And really it was down to Paul to tell her, and the two of them were taking their friendship slowly. It would be easier, if Sully knew but it wasn't down to him. Sam stood up, to get cups of water. As much as he hadn't agreed with Jake's decision to take her to the Cullens, he had to at least admit that there were no reminders of what had happened to her there. And from what Jake had said, she had enjoyed the change of scenery. She had been happy, care free and although she had only been here a short while, she was already a part of the tribe. Everyone had taken to her at once, and she was certainly a big part of the pack's life, Embry who hadn't imprinted yet, thought about her almost as much as Paul did. Embry was always ready to jump to her defence when Paul thought something a little bit intimate about her, Paul would tease the younger wolf that deep down she needed him and she knew it. And from Jared had told Sam, Paul was right.

_"Sam? Can I talk to you?" Jared said quietly._

_Paul and Emily were cooing over Sully, whom they had lain on the couch. The blonde girls face now as peace as she slept. Sam stood and walked over to Jared._

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I think so Jared, Emily is looking after her. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing...I...You're gunna think I'm soft of something." Jared joked. "We were worried when we saw her...it scared us, Sam."_

_"How did you find her?"_

_"We were walking to the beach and as we came closer, we saw her. She was kneeling in the sand, the tide was coming in. Paul ran over to her and held her. Sam, she was shaking. She was scared...there was nothing there, but she clung to Paul the second he was next to her. When I came over, and we were trying to get her on his back...she struggled against me..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Paul and I both heard it. She was stuck inside her own head. When I got hold of her, she was saying like 'no' and stuff but then she called me Gareth. This vamp thing might have hit her a lot harder then we thought."_

Sam gave her the cup of water, and sat down on the coach beside her. He kept thinking about what Jared had said, yes, he knew that she was having a hard time with this whole thing. But he didn't think it was effecting her like this. Whilst she wasn't his imprint, all the wolves were very close and he felt like he didn't need to phase to feel Paul's pain about seeing her like this. Saying that, Sam had seen the horror on Emily's face when Paul and Jared came in with her. They were all close, Emily loved being with Sully. It was nice to have female company, Kim had her own group of friends and Leah was still a bit off with Emily. It was hard to look after each other but they managed, but it was harder when you didn't know what was going on in their lives, they had all thought that Sully was slowly coping with things and getting better but things in her head were all messed up. Sam and Jared had sat and spoke for a bit, whilst Emily got Sully sorted, and obviously Paul wasn't going to leave her side. Jared understood that Sully hadn't meant to call him Gareth, he understood that things were wrong in her mind, that Gareth had messed her up but it still hurt. They hadn't gotten off to the best start, and they weren't really friends but she was a part of his life because she was in his brothers life. Just as Sam sat here now, thinking about it. She was his family now, and they protected family. She knew Gareth was still out there and he knew that for as long as he was, they would never see the old Sully again and she would remain in this tormented hell her mind and Gareth's taunting's had created.

* * *

><p>"Hey Goldilocks." Jared said as he came into the house with bags of shopping.<p>

"Between you and Embry..."

"What?"

"He calls me Blondie."

Jared put the bags down as Paul and Emily followed suit.

"Sully, oh sweetie, I'm so glad to see you're feeling a bit better." Emily smiled, turning to Paul and taking the bag off him. "Are you gunna stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, I think I've overstayed my welcome. And it's getting dark."

"If you're sure, well, the boys will walk you home."

"Hey! I don't remember agreeing to this!" Jared joked.

"Be a gentleman and do it, Jared." Emily told him.

Jared huffed like a child jokingly, as Sully walked over to Paul, who smiled down at her. Soon the three of them were on their way home, instead of following the road through the forest, they opted for the path way near the beach. The two guys walked on either side of Sully, who was more then happy for it, now as the dark set, the cold wind hit and walking between two guys that emitted this much heat was heaven.

"Oh, I forgot to say before. Kim says she and a few friends are going shopping at the weekend. She says you're welcome to join them?" Jared offered.

"Thanks," The blonde girl smiled, "I'll think about it?"

Jared nodded and took his ringing phone out of his pocket, "Speak of the devil, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so this was short. <strong>

**Reviews?**

**UmbraLunae**


	17. Befriending Jared

**Hope you're all still enjoying this, hasn't been too boring has it? One of the chapter was purely filler, the day she spent with Billy, and though I don't have Paul in every chapter, it is still a Paul/OC story. I just don't think it should solely be about them, I do try to put one of the wolves in every chapter. Sully would have (Obviously) different relationships with everyone and she would have to get on with the pack anyway.**

**Guest - Awh thanks! I had Sully and Jared come off to a bad start, but originally I wanted them to be friends so I'm trying to ease into it. And really, I just think Jared would be a bit of a softie! I always kinda thought he would be a bit like Seth but older. Friendly and a sweet heart. I'll see about the POV, it's mostly been third person; it switched between them but I'll see if there's anywhere I could put one in. Thank you for your review =]**

* * *

><p>Embry lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sully had went straight to bed when she came home with Paul and Jared. Both Embry and Tiffany had been glad that the two lads had walked her back. Embry wouldn't admit it to them and tried not to think about it when he phased, even if Sully hadn't went through the attack with Gareth; he would have wanted them to walk her home. The nights were getting darker quicker, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Sully was his sister now, and if anything happened to her...well it already did. Something did happen to her, and Embry felt so bad. It was partly his fault, and now he had to deal with the after effects. Like tonight, and most other nights; Embry was wide awake again. Sully had problems sleeping, he could hear her toss and turn in the night. She would moan and whimper, and sometimes he would run into her room because she was screaming, terrified of her minds projections of the predator.<p>

Sully would feel better when someone was there. Embry didn't know if she was aware that anyone was with her. Anyone being him, Tiffany had tried to calm her down the first night but it had fallen to Embry when his mother broke down in ears at seeing her this way. Things weren't meant to happen this way, why did it have to happen to Sully? Hadn't she been through enough already? He would sit and hold her hand at night, she hadn't truly been calm asleep since Paul had stayed here with her. As much as he had seen Paul change...well, a little. Sully had made some kind of difference in him, but that didn't mean that Embry liked him. Paul was still the arrogant hot head, he always was. And as safe as Sully was with him, Embry was always scared that something would happen to her. That Paul would loose his temper, and she would end up scarred like Emily.

It wasn't fair of Embry to think like this, he knew that. And he would be in trouble with Sam, if he found out but he just had this sinking feeling that this would be how Sully would find out about the whole wolf thing. That it wouldn't be because Paul had sat her down and tried to explain everything to her, it would be because Paul had lost his temper and phased right in front of her. If Paul hurt her, Embry would kill him. He shot up in bed, he heard her crying. Embry pulled some track suit bottoms on over his boxers, before making his way into Sully's room. He sat on her bed, and stroked her hand before he cuddled up with her. Embry rubbed her back and waited patiently for her sobbing to subside. Sometimes in her sleep she would talk, and he heard her fears of Gareth. She knew he hadn't been caught and wondered what would happen if he came back; as if that wasn't bad enough, he was with her she started crying for her mother.

_"Sully?" Embry asked, she had just spoke right? "Are you awake?"_

_Sully whimpered and turned into Embry's body. "No...please...Mum..."_

_Embry stiffened, what was he supposed to do? Should he go and get his own mom? He knew that Sully missed her, that was obvious, but this dream she was having..._

_"Mum...please don't leave me..."_

_Embry hugged Sully to him, it seemed like the only thing he could do for her right now. _

_"Mum...why can't I stay with you? Please...I wanna stay with you..."_

_With that Sully began to cry more, Embry could feel her tears fall onto his chest and he felt so bad. She was begging her mother to let her stay. She wanted to be with her, Embry thought that this might be how she was dealing with things, but he felt so bad. He couldn't do anything for her._

_"I don't know what to do mum...I'm so scared...that man...and those...those...wolves..."_

_With that, Embry felt himself tear up. It wasn't just the vamp that scared her, it was them. Him, Paul. Jake and Sam, the pack scared her; tears fell down his face as he held her._

It broke Embry's heart to know that she was scared of them, she didn't know it was them but she was still scared of them; and that's why he knew she would have to be eased into it. That if Paul lost his temper, there was a chance that he would loose her forever. It wouldn't just be Paul, Embry would loose her too. And he wasn't sure he could deal with that. He swore he would do everything in his power to look after her and protected her, but he would have to explain things to Paul...and Sam. It was always good to keep Sam in the loop, and if Sam knew, he could help keep an eye on Paul.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey hun, how are you?" Tiffany asked, walking over to Sully and giving her a side hug before going back to her place at the table, "We didn't wake you, did we hun?"<em>

_"No, didn't sleep well." Sully sighed with a tired smile. _

_"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry." Tiffany said, spreading jam onto her toast. "I've got work today, so you've both got your keys right?"_

_Embry and Sully nodded. Embry knew he was going on patrol later in the evening with Jake and Quil but until then he was totally free. Normally he would have just went to Jake's or to Quil's but since things had happened, he felt the need to be near Sully more. And since she had arrived, other then being at home, Embry hadn't really spent much time with Sully, especially since their argument. Tiffany stood, gathering her things for work, before she kissed their foreheads and left for work. Embry looked up from his cereal, _

_"Wanna hang out today?"_

_"Yea, sure."_

Simple as it had been to hang out with her, Embry hadn't realized just how much they had changed. Nothing would change them deep down or their relationship; but they didn't seem to know what to do with each other. Embry had suggested going to the garage where he had a beat up car lying in wait of being fixed/ But she wasn't at all interested in cars or things like that. Sully had offered to go to cinema, but Embry complained there was nothing to see. So the two of them ended up walking along the beach, like they used to. But this was a little awkward, the two had grown apart. They didn't have much in common now. And Embry constantly felt on edge, now he knew that she was afraid of them...or the wolf part of them, he felt odd. Like he had to be careful with her.

"Hey, you know that night?"

"You mean that night which people keep telling me to forget about and move on from it but it keeps being brought up? Yea, what about it?"

"Er...yea, that night. Do you remember all of it?"

"We've been through this Em..."

"Yea, but those...animals you saw?"

"Looks, all I know is that there was something out there. They scared Gareth off but they're still out there! What if they'd went for me instead of him."

"The tribe believes..."

"You mean this spirit warrior thing? Yea, Seth said."

"They're like sacred to us Sully, it's believed they protect the tribe."

Sully stopped walking, "That's just it, Embry. You all talk about how they protect the tribe, but I'm not part of the tribe am I? Even if that was real, Em, they weren't trying to protect me."

Embry hugged Sully, _Gods, how wrong you are Sully. _The two pulled away from each other and smiled, this was what Embry missed, just being able to talk and be friends.

"Hey? Can we go see the guys for a bit?"

"Sure, they'll all be at the garage." Embry chuckled as Sully sighed, "Which means I can dump you with someone and work on the car for a bit."

"It better be worth it, you ditching me for a scrap piece of metal."

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Embry! Didn't think we'd be seeing you today!" Jared yelled, "Oh, hey Sully."<p>

"Hi."

"I'm gunna work on my car, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Embry gave Sully a side hug just as Tiffany had this morning and whisked off to his car, leaving Sully with Jared. Sully walked over to Jared,

"Hey, about yesterday..."

"It's cool, you're okay right?"

"Yea."

Jared nodded, "Look, I gotta work on this car. It's my job, and I kinda want to get paid. Sit in the drivers seat and we can talk."

Sully smiled and did as she was told. "Hey, when was Kim going out?"

"I think it was this Saturday, why? Thinking of going?"

"Yea, I think a bit of retail therapy might be in order. And I don't think I could bribe Embry or Leah into coming with me." Sully joked.

"Nah, I wouldn't even try it with Leah." Jared smiled, "I'll tell Kim you're up for it. If you give me your number, I'll pass it onto her so she can arrange something with you."

"I will before I leave. So where is everyone?"

"Sam and Paul went to buy more parts, Jake, Quil and Embry aren't supposed to work till later."

"Oh, so it was peace and quiet 'til we came, huh?"

"Yup, I don't mind. Gets lonely here sometimes, even with everyone here."

"Why? I mean you're all friends right?"

"Well, yea. Don't ask me how though, I mean...at school, I couldn't stand Paul." He scoffed.

"Why?"

"He was a..."

"Jerk?"

"A dick." Jared said bluntly, causing Sully to laugh, "I mean he can still get like full of himself and that, but you know, he's changed since school. Calmed down a bit."

* * *

><p>Paul P.O.V<p>

I grinned at Sam, who relentlessly teased me about the imprint still. The others tried, but I guess Sam had the trump of being Alpha, not that it had stopped me the last few times from going at him when he said something. He was sure I'd learn my lesson if he put me down enough times, probably. Sam was bigger and stronger then me, so I guess it will stop. It's just a pride thing really. We got out of the truck and started to gather the parts up. This might take a few trips to get everything in the back, I could hear laughing.

"Kim must be over." Sam said.

It wasn't Kim though, and I knew that before we got in. I would take a guess that Sam knew too, maybe he was looking for another reaction. On one level, Sam was just teasing me. He would tease me how I would have with the lads when I was at school, but also he wasn't just teasing me, it was like he was helping me accept and work through this imprint. Over the years, I'd earned the title of 'Womanizer', or as Leah put it 'Guy Slut'. I had to roll my eyes at that, just cause she was a lonely little virgin.

As I walked in, with two boxes of parts in my arms, my eyes went straight to Sully who was sat in the drivers seat of the car that Jared was working on. The two of them were almost in tears laughing, having the best of times together. She was MY imprint, the fuck was he playing at?! He can get his dirty paws away from MY...

I was snapped out of my inner rant by Sam who nudged me with his elbow, stared me down and told me to get the parts into the back. I walked past him, but listened as he spoke to them.

"Didn't know you were coming over, Sully. Hope you're not distracting my workers." Sam joked.

I put the boxes down in the back, and began to sort through the parts, putting them in the relevant places in the back room.

"Of course not, he's still working. Embry and I were passing by and..."

"Embry couldn't reisist temptation and just had to work on his car."

"Junk, she called it. 'Embry just want to come and play with his toy. Can't keep his hands off his junk!' she said." Jared laughed.

Sam raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Hey! I realized how it sounded!" Sully defended herself. "You know...after, I said it..."

Sam laughed, "Alright, well make sure he does his work. Can't leave the lads on their own for two long."

I heard Sam walk into the back room behind me, he lingered before shutting the door and coming over to me.

"There was no need for that Paul."

"For what?"

"Glaring at Jared like that, he.."

"You saw him with her!" I growled.

"I saw two friends, Paul! That's what she needs right now, a friend. It's what _she_ wants. Remember that, Paul? _She is your imprint_. She is what holds you to the earth. What she wants is what she gets. We've been through this, she wants a friend Paul, so be her damn friend!" Sam growled right back at me, close to me now.

I knew Sam was trying to make me back down, my temper was getting the better of me. "I know."

"I get it, Paul. It's hard to see her that way. It's hard to see her suffer, and when you're this early on, it's even hard to see her with someone else, but you have to deal with it. Jared is on your side, now stop being such a jar head and get the rest of the boxes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, I'll start on the next one right away. Hey guest look! Paul POV. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**UmbraLunae**


	18. Sunflowers

**Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to get up! **

***Hides behind Seth* Please don't be too angry! Yes, I chose Seth instead of Paul, Seth seems a lot kinder and we all know Paul's temper!**

**Mariana Lestrange ****- Thanks for the review!**

**Guest****- Thank you for the review and here you go!**

**Wolf-girl-only-in-my-dreams ****- Here's another chapter.**

**Anon **** - Thanks for the review.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone out!**

* * *

><p>Sully sat in the living room with Tiffany; the guys had made sure Sully was as busy as they were, and whilst she loved spending time with the guys, she was two women had done absolutely nothing all day and they were completely content with that.<p>

"Have you got anything planned for the rest of the week, darling?"

"Jared gave Kim my number. I'm going to the mall with them on Saturday. Is that okay?"

Tiffany nodded, she was glad Sully was getting on with people. She knew that when Sully first came here she got on really well with Bella. Sully and Bella slowly grew apart, now thanks to Jake,they we're rekindling this friendship. Tiffany like that she had friends other then just pack.

"You working rest of the week?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Maybe on your next day off, we could do something?"

Tiffany laughed, already knowing the answer to her question, "Why not today?"

"I can't be bothered to moooove." Sully moaned, "It's too much effort!"

Almost as if fate was tempting them, there was a knock at the door and the two of them stared at each other. Neither wanted to get up, and the knock came again.

"Hang on!" Tiffany shouted.

Sully tried to stay strong until Tiffany played her trump card.

"I go to work practically every day, this is my first day off in ages and now you expect me to get up for the door?"

With a huff, Sully pushed herself up off the sofa and went to the door, opening it.

"Paul, hi."

"Hey, can we talk?"

Sully shot a glance at Tiffany who was trying her best to watch the two of them, at the door, before she stepped out onto the porch with Paul and shut the door behind them. She smiled up at Paul as he stepped closer to her after seeing her shiver slightly. He left enough space between them for her to be comfortable, but he knew his body heat would warm her up.

"I thought it was warmer."

It was relatively hot when the wind wasn't blowing, which it was. The wind was rather icy and Sully was dressed in shorts and a vest. Paul had only his shorts on, but he was always hot. Sully glanced at Paul curiously, he had one arm hid behind his back.

Paul grinned at her with the arrogant smile she hated, "I wanted to ask you something."

Paul then showed her what was hiding behind his back, giving her a bouquet of sunflowers wrapped together with an orange ribbon. "Fancy going on a date with me?"

Sully beamed, a large smile reaching from ear to ear, taking the flowers from him. "They're my favourite."

"You said a while back."

"And you remembered that?" Sully asked, like it was one of the most crazy things she'd ever heard. "You really are just one massive softie aren't you?"

Paul shrugged at her, "You bring that out in me."

"Yea whatever Mr Ladies Man." She teased him, "I've heard things about you Paul, my underwear won't drop so easily."

"You wound me. You didn't answer my question?"

"And what was that again?"

Paul smirked at her cute attempt of being a seductress, and stepped a little closer to her. Paul tucked her pink strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you go out with me?"

Sully nodded, her cheeks flushed pink at Paul's attention.

"Jared said Kim's taking you out on Saturday, so Sunday night? Eight o'clock?"

"Yea. See you then." Sully smiled.

Paul leant a bit closer to Sully and gently kissed her cheek like she had done with him when she first woke up after the incident, and then said his goodbyes and left. Sully bit her lip, smiling, and walked back in the house with her flowers. It wasn't long until Tiffany piped up.

"Ooooh, so what happened?"

Sully sat down on the sofa, "Paul brought flowers. Sunflowers, he said he remembered that I'd said they were my favourite."

"That was kind of him." Tiffany said, knowing there was more to it.

"He asked me out. I said yes, it's Sunday."

Tiffany smiled as she watched Sully looking at the flowers, Sully didn't normally get this kind of attention. Of course, Tiffany did wonder if Paul was just doing this because of the imprint and wondered if he did actually like her and if the it wasnt just the imprint forcing him to do this. Tiffany also worried that Paul was just trying to get into her pants, she knew what the old Paul was like and she hoped for Sully's sake that he had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay...now I'm going to hide behind Paul, I'm so sorry that this was so short! But at least I updated...right?<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Umbralunae**


	19. Author Note

**Hi Guys! So I'm posting this to every story, which will be edited for each story. There's a few things I would like to address in this.**

**1, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update in a while. I've started a trainee ship so I am very busy in the day time and by the time I get home, I'm very tired! I am very sorry for not posting anything, but none of my stories are abandoned. I will add content when available.**

**2, I was going to add a review part here where I answered reviews. But this Author note is just temporary. **

**I hope you guys don't give up on me and I will be adding a bit of content onto my page, which also might be added onto my blog tonight.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**UmbraLunae xx**


End file.
